The Enigmatic Headmistress
by musefan929
Summary: Dumbledore's Army, Still Recruiting. Danger, sabotage and sex at Hogwarts for Ginny, Luna and Neville. Smut in every chapter. Rated M for mature themes, language, and all that good stuff.
1. A Mad Wedding

"IF YOU THINK FOR A SINGLE MOMENT YOU CAN HIDE IN FRED AND GEORGE'S CLOSET-"

Ginny sat crouched in the repulsive, mildewed closet of her twin brothers. She winced.

"Someone in the closet, mum?" came a second voice.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, not now Fred!"

Fred knocked on the door, "Hey in there, do you see our exclusive cologne _Odeur de M__é__fait_? Fleur's got some cousins and _zey look tres-"_

"Ginny! If I do not see you within the next five minutes escorting your great-aunt Muriel, there will be severe consequences!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Like escorting Aunt Muriel?" Fred asked.

Ginny could feel the deadly stare her mother had fixed upon Fred.

"Right. Leaving," said Fred.

Their footsteps grew faint. Ginny leaned her head against a poster of the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team and let out a long breath. She walked out of the closet, smoothed her dress and hiked up her tights. Taking her time to descend the staircase, she heard a familiar squawking.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Aunt Muriel screeched, "Ginevra is certainly taking after your husband, Molly. He always did run so terribly late to social occasions. Does he still tinker with that Muggle rubbish in the shed?"

Aunt Muriel sat perched like a plucked vulture in a chair in the middle of the busy living room. Mrs. Weasley, in the adjacent dining room, had her wand raised at a large pile of napkins which were speedily folding themselves. Aunt Muriel's beady eyes spotted Ginny and her face twisted into a smile.

"Why, isn't my grand-niece the very picture of her great-aunt when she was her age! Yes, I do believe there is a picture of me cutting the same fine shape in a bathing suit," She waved a dismissive hand, "But of course, my bosom was much more-"

"Aunt Muriel," Ginny cut in, "I believe I'm helping you to your seat."

"Yes, no one else could be bothered," Aunt Muriel replied loud enough for Mrs. Weasley to hear.

"You know very well Gabrielle asked if you required any assistance!" Mrs. Weasley roared.

"Yes, well, you know how _they _are," Aunt Muriel muttered under her breath, swilling a glass of brandy. She looked at Ginny and gave a weary roll of the eyes as if to indicate something rather obvious about the entire country of France.

At once, a quiet red-headed boy stooped by Aunt Muriel and asked for her arm. Perplexed, but not overly surprised by yet another freckled Weasley boy, she was lifted out of the chair.

"Finally! A real gentleman!" Aunt Muriel cried.

Cousin Barny winked saucily to Ginny, who blushed deeply and mouthed her thanks to him.

Before her mother could assign another task, she slipped out into the backyard. Two figures talked sharply near a flutterby bush. As Ginny approached, she could pick out words exchanged between the two heated parties.

"...But Scrimgeour told us all that..."

"...by all means, why don't you tell her..."

"...if you've got any sense at all, Ronald..."

"Hi," Ginny interrupted.

Hermione jumped a little in surprise. Ron's eyes caught his sister's and scanned her. What was he looking for? Hickies? Tear stains?

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione replied stiffly, clearing her throat.

"Ron," Ginny said, pretending not to notice his intense scrutiny, "mum's about ready to rip an arm off in there. Probably best to stay out here."

"Stellar advice. I supposed you've seen Harry lately?" Ron replied hotly.

Ginny snarled and threw Ron against the wall, her arm pressing into his throat. He choked.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried out in alarm.

"Don't think I won't hex you on your brother's wedding day!" Ginny screeched, pressing her wand to Ron's nose.

"Hey! Sorry, alright?" Ron spluttered, hands raised in surrender.

Ginny, disgusted, released Ron. As he rubbed his throat she stared hard at him.

"Mum's only this barking mad because she's worried about you three. But everyone else knows that this is what you have to do," Ginny looked towards Hermione, "And you have my support. Dumbledore's Army gives you their support."

Ron's cheeks burned red, he kept his eyes on the grass, nodding along.

"Now are you going to lay off being a complete bugger about everyone I snog or would you rather have a nose full of bat bogeys?" Ginny whispered, gripping her wand tightly.

"I'm sorry about what I said, Ginny. Honestly. It's just that Harry's my best mate."

"He's also Hermione's," Ginny responded, "And she never gets her knickers twisted over any of this nonsense."

As if re-ignited, Ron responded, "But she's not your _older brother_! This is entirely different."

"Why does it have to be?" Ginny responded with clenched fists, "I'm also friends with Hermione. What if I think it's weird to see the way _my _brother and _my _friend-"

"DON'T!" Ron yelled, wand raised at Ginny, who drew her wand in the same bristling moment.

"Oi!" George called out from a window above their head. His necktie was loosened and he looked thoroughly busy, "Do I have to throw a boot at you lot?"

"I thought you were supposed to help Dad with the marquee?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"And I thought you were supposed to get with Hermione by N.E.W.T.s but I suppose some of us owe their business partner five galleons, hmm?" George snapped, shutting the window closed.

Horrified, Ron looked around but saw that his sister and Hermione had disappeared.

* * *

"Were you really going to hex your own brother?" Hermione laughed, her hands on the zipper of Ginny's dress, sliding it off.

"How else could you ever put up with the things that crawl out of his mouth? Honestly, I've met trolls who've got better sense than my brother," Ginny responded, her fingers hooked on her lace panties, rolling them down her thighs.

There was a pause and Ginny turned around in the dark supplies closet. Hermione bit her lip.

"What am I going to do without you?" Hermione whispered.

Ginny rubbed her hand on Hermione's bare shoulder, kissing her neck tenderly. Hermione gasped a little, running her hands through Ginny's red hair.

"After the wedding, it will just be me," Hermione continued with a tremor, "and Harry...and Ron. That's all I'll have. It could be ages before we find even _one_ thing on our list, you know."

Ginny slid a dress strap off Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, and I know it is simply _ridiculous _and _mad _to still have these horrible feelings for Ron. Even after you, and Luna, and Daniella, of course."

Her voice had become raspy with emotion with the final name. Ginny nodded, her hands palming Hermione's sweet breast. It was warm and felt soft in Ginny's hand. Ginny's other hand had traveled down, tickling Hermione's pale thighs, which had grown flush.

"Even after that fight we had months ago, I still don't know if any of it got through to him. I just don't know how much longer I can hold out for him, waiting for him to not be such a-a-_a bleeding clod _all the time."

Ginny brushed her fingers back and forth along Hermione's lovely sex. It was wet, already pulsing with desire. Hermione brought out both hands to hold onto shelves in order to steady herself. The straps of her dress had brought down the top part of her dress, revealing her soft pink aureolas. She looked magnificent partially undressed, thought Ginny.

Ginny had pleasured a decent amount of men and women in her time. But there was simply nothing so fine as pleasuring Hermione. She was utterly beautiful. She loved how the tightly wound Hermione could be loosened up with a few strokes, a few licks.

At once, Ginny seized Hermione in her arms and they held each other in a passionate kiss. Tears were falling down Hermione's face, but Ginny lapped them up. Tongues rolled, lips brushed, hands roamed. Ginny groaned into Hermione's mouth, so desperate to take in the beautiful Gryffindor.

Hermione's hand slid away from Ginny's neck and onto her chest. Suddenly, Hermione pushed Ginny onto a pile of rags stacked towards the back. Hermione had never asserted herself like this, but Ginny did not mind.

Sitting on her knees, Hermione gently spread Ginny's legs apart. Ginny looked up at Hermione, her wild curls fanning her face, cheeks rosy, pink lips open, eyes focused on Ginny's trembling slit. Hermione drew a finger up and Ginny had to suppress a luscious moan.

Hermione brought her mouth down upon her and Ginny almost called out in pleasure. Hermione had become an expert on licking, her tongue lovingly rolling up and down Ginny's hole. At once, the red-head melted, her legs sliding down, her head hanging to the side, a lazy hand scratching Hermione's golden curls.

"Ooohhh," Ginny moaned faintly.

Hermione's tongue was hot and busy. Her face massaged either side of Ginny's thighs as her tongue plied Ginny open. Hermione brought her tongue up to Ginny's clitoris and flicked it, her tongue tapping it deliciously. As she did this, Hermione brought up two fingers and tenderly prodded Ginny's entrance.

"Oh, please, Hermione," Ginny whispered feverishly.

Hermione teased her vagina a few times, sliding her fingers in by centimeters then pulling them back out. It ached Ginny. She needed this.

With a moan from Hermione, she drove her fingers inside Ginny's warm cunt. Ginny moaned in pleasure as Hermione slowly brought her fingers all the way inside and then back out again. Each time felt almost slower and Ginny could barely be kept from climaxing. Why was Hermione going so bloody slow?

"Pleeeeeeease, Hermione," Ginny begged.

Hermione laughed a little, "What? Does my kitten need a good fucking?"

Ginny could only nod, both her hands pulling at Hermione's hair tightly.

Hermione sat up a little and placed her mouth by Ginny's ear, her fingers still inside her.

"Close your eyes and let me fuck you like this," Hermione whispered.

Ginny obeyed.

"Yes, you know how to behave when I fuck you, don't you? Let me fuck your pussy when you need that," Hermione continued, her fingers moving slightly, almost imperceptibly faster.

Hermione quickly brought out her wand and produced a silencing charm.

"Let's see how my little slut likes her fucking."

Ginny moaned loudly, "Oh!"

"Yes, that's good. That's so good," Hermione encouraged, her fingers pulsing quickly in and out.

Hermione bent down and drove her fingers in and out. Her other hand lightly circled Ginny's clitoris. Ginny was about to reach orgasm, her back arching.

"Hmmmmmmm," Ginny moaned uncontrollably.

Hermione brought her head down and her tongue sucked Ginny's clitoris as her fingers pounded her wildly. All at once, Ginny came in a bright flash of lust.

"OHHH!"

* * *

Hermione, unsurprisingly, had mastered a spell that tidied them up back to their original appearance. The two girls scurried downstairs to the ceremony.

As Ginny slid into position as bridesmaid everyone turned to face Fleur as she processed down the aisle. Ginny quickly linked the gift Hermione had given her in the closet. It was a necklace with a long silver chain and locket. Ginny turned towards the the bride and for the first time, smiled genuinely towards Fleur, who nodded her head in a kind gesture.

The madness of a wedding at a time like this, thought Ginny. You had to be either barking mad or stupidly brave.

And which was she?


	2. Headmistress Moriah the Enigmatic

The Gryffindor common room was empty. The fireplace little more than embers. In a dark corner, the clock chimed three times, then reverberated in the silence.

A door creaked from the girls dormitory and shortly after, a similar sound came from the the dormitory opposite. Two shadows padded down the staircase. One figure swiftly pushed the portrait open, allowing a third conspirator entrance.

The three gathered together close to the waning fire, holding their breath. The tallest shadow flicked his wand and mumbled, "Homenum Revelio". Nothing stirred.

"Well I should think so at this hour," Ginny whispered, throwing back the hood of her robe.

"Ginny! We have to stay quiet!" Neville whispered, his voice trembling as he put a finger to his lips.

"Were we going to keep our real names?" Luna replied dreamily, "I thought it would be much more daring if we didn't. Neville, I pegged you as sort of a 'Moonstone' or 'Niffler'."

"Luna, we haven't got much time," Ginny responded.

"Yeah, the Carrows could have spies anywhere, even in Gryffindor," said Neville, who threw suspicious glances in dark corners.

Ginny had to suppress a laugh. How in Merlin's sore bullocks were they ever going to revive the legacy of Dumbledore's Army?

"You seem like you have something rather important to tell us, Bowtruckle," Luna whispered towards Ginny.

"Really? I look like a 'Bowtruckle' to you?"

"I've always been rather fond of the way-"

"Quick! Someone's coming!" Neville hissed, standing up suddenly. Ginny and Luna crouched under a table as they heard footsteps coming down the girl's dormitory.

"Who is that? Neville?"

"Oi," Neville waved, "Atalanta, how's it going?"

Luna stood up and smiled, "So glad you could join us, Atalanta."

Ginny knitted her eyebrows in confusion but rose from under the table as well. In the flickering embers, Ginny could see a tall and slender girl. Her skin was rich brown, her high cheekbones a burning honey. But it was her eyes that held Ginny, electric and black.

"Hello, Ginny," Atalanta said in an intent, low voice, "Been meaning to introduce myself for some time. I tried out for Quidditch last year, but botched it up pretty hard. If you don't mind me saying, your stint as seeker last year was brilliant."

Ginny blushed slightly, "Thank you, sorry we haven't met before, what year are you?"

"Sixth. I took Ancient Runes with Mara. She was horrendous, really, needed my help to pass it. She spoke about you often."

Ginny's ears burned red, wondering what exactly Mara, the visiting international student and her brief lover, had told this tall beauty.

"Yesenia was kind enough to introduce us during the memorial service," Luna piped in.

Atalanta nodded with a warm smile, "Luna wrote to me during my travels over the summer. Revolution. Power of the people and all of that, right? How could I say no?"

Luna beamed brightly, "Dumbledore's Army is glad to have you, Blast-Ended Skrewt."

* * *

The first streaks of the new day were burning the horizon when the four decided upon what their goals were to be for the next few weeks. It would be challenging, but the word had to be spread- Dumbledore's Army was alive.

"I'm head of the Transfiguration Club," Atalanta added casually, "Maybe I can strike up my mates about it."

"I've also got this," Ginny added, opening the locket Hermione had given her on the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Inside was the portrait of a rather prim-looking old witch. Her robe was a luscious gold and her eyebrows arched sharply. Her hair was swept into a chignon behind her head.

"They are quite safe," The woman assured them, nodding her head.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Ginny replied, snapping it shut.

"Is that Headmistress Moriah the Enigmatic?" Luna asked, marveling over the locket.

Ginny nodded, "Hermione gave it to me. Seems really old, I'm not quite sure how she possibly got her hands on it."

"Gran's got a locket just like it!" Neville interrupted, " Professor Moriah was Headmistress around the Spanish Inquisition, supposedly she saved her whole village with a very powerful Confundus Charm."

"She's basically the patron saint of secrets," Ginny continued, "She can tell me if Harry, Ron and Hermione are safe but never where they are. If someone else were to open this, the locket is supposed to confound you enough to forget why you picked it up."

"Amazing," Atalanta chimed in.

"That was very thoughtful of her," Luna added.

"Well," Neville yawned widely, "I'm off. Next Thursday, then?"

Neville and Atalanta ascended back up their respective staircases. The clock chimed five times.

"How will you be returning to your dormitory?" Ginny asked Luna gravely.

"The Grey Lady told me about the most wonderful passageway."

"Back to Ravenclaw?"

"No, to the gardens. I've always wanted to watch a wimbletoad during it's sunrise dance, I heard it's quite lovely."

"Mind if I join?" Ginny asked, smiling slightly.

"Please do."

The girls found the passage after only a few steps outside of the Gryffindor entrance. Ginny's heart pounded in fear. It was the beginning of the school year, they had no idea what kind of surveillance Snape and the Carrows had installed for sneaking students. What would they do if they were captured?

The stairs led out, as described, to the gardens of Professor Sprout. The cold was biting, but it still felt splendid to be free.

"You are very brave," Luna said simply, "it is nice to have friends at a time like this."

Ginny grabbed Luna's hand and they linked fingers. It felt safe.

"I'm only as brave as those around me. Honest."

Luna turned and her large orb eyes met Ginny's. Luna's eyes were always so peaceful, so reassuring, Ginny thought. Luna stepped closer and they shared a short kiss.

"Come," Luna whispered, squeezing her hand.

Neville had shown Luna an abandoned green house tucked in the corner of the gardens and the two of them entered with a simple alohamora.

Now, Ginny and Luna were holding each other tightly, kissing long and slowly. Luna was so different from Hermione, she felt light and pure. Luna always had a faint peach aroma about her, or perhaps it was just something Ginny liked to imagine was there. Long delicate fingers inched up Ginny's sweater and massaged her breasts.

The greenhouse grew fogged. Luna had a lovely moan, Ginny thought to herself as she slowly kissed and bit the side of her neck. It was pleasant, it was light like someone who gave the entirety of themselves to the present.

Laying down on a rug, Ginny transformed her wand into a dildo. Luna spread herself for Ginny and she entered her, which always turned Ginny on. Luna's eyes fluttered like butterflies, her red ruby lips parted, her pussy wet. She had a soft brown tuft of hair, like down, covering her sex. Ginny slowly and deeply penetrated her.

Luna brought a finger up to her teeth and bit. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her other hand seized and released the rug underneath her.

Ginny pounded a little faster now.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh yes," Luna chirped warmly, lovingly.

Ginny went faster now, her hand holding fast to her friend's generous breast. She pushed Luna's blue sweater up and watched as her breasts bounced with each drive of the dildo.

All at once, Luna spluttered and rocked, her moan carrying her into bliss. It was like paradise, watching Luna orgasm. Ginny quickly slid her fingers onto herself and came instantaneously, her vagina pulsing hard in pleasure.

The two laid down, fingers locked together. From their foggy little greenhouse, they watched the sunrise. It was a new day.


	3. A Flask of Red and Gold

"Right! And I will see you all next class! Now if everyone could please partner up with those who may require a little bit of help onward to their next class, that would be splendid!" Professor Flitwick cried at the end of Charms, clapping his hands together.

Luna graciously scooped up Neville, who looked dazed, his eyes roaming the entire classroom. He turned to Professor Flitwick and giggled fitfully.

Neville poked Luna in the shoulder, speaking in a stage whisper"Look at that tiny man! Do you reckon he's a house elf with a great big beard?"

"C'mon, Neville. According to the professor, the Memory Charm should start to wear off in an hour or so. I'll see you later, Ginny," Luna said, turning to the red-head beside her, " and take care, Professor!"

Ginny had to admire Neville for continuing his attempts at Charms despite his miserable track record. As she scooped up her books and placed them into her rucksack, a finger tapped her shoulder. Spinning around, she looked up at the tall and graceful Atalanta.

"Got a minute?" Atalanta asked, raising an eyebrow.

The two of them moved quickly, Atalanta taking the lead. They sidestepped out of the busy corridor into a classroom that was clearly abandoned.

Ginny was struck by the chaos.

"Where are we?"

"This would be the Muggle Studies classroom, whenever Alecto's not in here, that is," whispered Atalanta.

The walls had been hexed and burned, it was riddled in scorch marks and the posters had been viciously stripped. The only thing hanging was a map of London transit, which had been violently crossed over with a Dark Mark painted in black.

But that was not the worst by far.

Ginny grew pale as she saw the manner in which the desks had been piled like kindling for a public witch-burning. A broken broom had been staked at the top of the heap with a rope-bound effigy lashed upon it. The head of the dummy was painted like a grotesque semi-human creature with wolfish eyes and fangs.

Ginny gasped, hand quickly gripping Atalanta. Behind the effigy, on the chalkboard, large words had been gouged across:

MUDBLOODS GO HOME NOW

"This is monstrous," Ginny whispered in a strained voice.

She turned to Atalanta.

"Why hasn't this been cleaned up? Why has it been left here?"

Her tall friend pressed her lips tight. Her eyes were serious, almost pitying.

"Don't get me wrong, I know that the school has been taken over," Ginny heaved, "but this is just sick. This is so over-the-top and- and-"

Without provocation, the desks shot up in green flames. Ginny leapt back, screaming. The effigy writhed, rolled as if struggling to break free.

"Bloody hell!"

Suddenly, it stopped. The flames vanished. The effigy ceased its torturous gestures.

"It does that about once an hour," Atalanta said in a monotone,"Luna says the room's been bewitched. Only students can see it like this. To anyone else, like Filch or the professors-"

"Cowardly scum," Ginny whispered in a venomous voice, fists balled up so tightly they gouged her palm.

The door opened and Ginny turned. A slight girl, with short straight black hair stood with her arms crossed.

"I've heard Draco boast to first years about the violation he committed in the closet," the girl said, her voice slick like snake skin.

She strode forward. She had a small pointed face, her skin smooth like antique porcelain.

"I've been told Blaise unlocked the textbook cabinets and committed a foul amount of desecration."

She wore a dark gray vest over an emerald button-down shirt, a striped tie tucked under the vest. Her trousers were dark gray as well and well-fitted to her petite frame. She looked into Ginny's eyes and cocked her head with interest.

"And I hear you require some assistance, Ginny Weasley of Dumbledore's Army."

The girl extended a hand, "Yori."

Ginny shook the girl's slender hand, noticing the tight grip.

"Pleasure," replied Ginny, in a high and unsure voice.

Atalanta explained, "Yori is second-in-command at the Transfiguration Club, which is rubbish, really. Should be president, she has loads more talent than me."

Yori raised her hand up as if blocking her words, "Atalanta indulgences in too much self-loathing for my taste. Her spells are nothing short of masterful, even Professor McGonagall agrees."

Atalanta shook her head, "Bloody hell, would you just get _on _with it already?"

Yori smiled broadly and Ginny noticed that her front teeth were sharp. The girl seemed shorter now, no, she was _shrinking_. Her nose was going in, her face widening, her eyes slitted.

"She's an Animagus!" Ginny cried out.

Before her and Atalanta sat a small black cat. She was lanky, her tail thin and curled. The cat gazed up at Ginny with her pale yellow eyes and meowed once.

"An _unregistered _Animagus," Atalanta specified.

The realization swept over Ginny.

"She could gather intelligence for us!"

Indeed, the cat was incredibly small, like a overgrown rat. Yori sauntered around, sniffing at the desks stacked up in the center of the room.

"So she's in?" Atalanta asked quizzically, crossing her arms.

"Atalanta, she's fantastic!" Ginny said, turning to Atalanta, her eyes bright.

* * *

Atalanta threw Ginny against a set of Quidditch lockers. She raised a red and gold flask and took a pull of firewhiskey.

"Brilliant idea, wasn't it?" Atalanta asked.

Ginny bit her lip, she ran her hands over Atalanta's long sides and hips, nodding. Some of the firewhiskey dripped onto Ginny.

"Wotchit!"

Atalanta snorted, putting her head in Ginny's shoulder, still shaking with laughter.

"Merlin's sore arse, you're pissed," Ginny muttered, patting her friend on the back.

Atalanta, her hair pulled back in to a tight bun was coming undone, a kinky curl falling over her eyes. She looked at Ginny squarely.

"You've been with quite a few birds, haven'tcha?"

"How would you know?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows knitted.

Atalanta took another swig, looked at Ginny's serious demeanor and giggled.

"You think word hasn't got out?" Atalanta retorted, "Huh? You think people don't know that you shag around?"

"I'm sorry, but is this a problem?" Ginny arms were starting to shake, though she did not know why.

With a wide smile, Atalanta placed an unsteady finger on her nose.

"Ay, but I'll never tell 'em, you know."

"Tell who?" Ginny asked, trying to steady the tall girl, who was leaning heavily on her.

"Tell who about what?" Atalanta asked, looking up at Ginny as though she had just woken up.

"Are you mad? About me and other girls and-"

Atalanta kissed her fiercely. Biting, her tongue inside Ginny's mouth, her hands on either side of the girl's face. Ginny pushed the girl away.

"You alright?"

"What?" Atalanta asked, stepping back, liquor sloshing out of her flask, "Isn't this why we came down here in the first place?"

"You think I'm afraid of people knowing? Come off it!" Ginny responded hotly, "I brought Michael and Dean and H- H- I've brought people down here before. Girls _and _boys. In case you've forgotten, we live in a dormitory. It's not the best place to get a good shag in before Care of Magical Creatures."

Atalanta drew her in and stroked her hair, "Has anyone told you how devastatingly beautiful you are when you go mental on someone?"

She placed a tender kiss on Ginny's lips. Ginny's mind swirled a little. Atalanta continued to kiss slowly down her neck, pressing her against the lockers.

Slowly, the tall girl's slender fingers went under Ginny's blouse, unsnapping her bra singlehandedly.

Ginny stroked Atalanta's jawline and they kissed deeply. Ginny was picked up into Atalanta's strong hands by her bottom. She was placed on a wooden bench and laid down. Atalanta hurriedly removed unbuttoned Ginny's pants and rolled them down.

Ginny's thighs were flush. She wore dark red panties lined with black lace.

"Hmmph, doesn't someone look scrumptious?" Atalanta whispered, pushing the panties down.

Ginny was already wet.

Atalanta tapped Ginny's nub, causing Ginny's back to arch. All at once, Atalanta whipped off her large, loose knitted sweater, revealing small breasts which bounced. Bending over, she stroked the tops of Ginny's thigh with her chest, her soft breasts felt delicate and divinely feminine.

Gripping Ginny's legs to keep them widely spread, Atalanta kissed her clitoris once. It was like a shock down Ginny's entire body. She moaned once, her fingers running through her own long red hair.

"Yes, I'd like to see the Chosen One do this for you," Atalanta crooned.

She bent her head between Ginny's thighs, producing a high silvery note from the freckled girl.

Atalanta lapped her up, burying her tongue deep in Ginny's moist core. It turned on Ginny to be serviced fully clothed with just her pants and panties pushed down.

Momentarily, Atalanta stood up and removed her shoes, pants and black thong. Straddling the bench, she placed her own wet sex above Ginny's lips.

"You mind?"

Ginny answered by grabbing her friend's slender hips and licking her eagerly.

Atalanta laughed softly and bent over once more to kiss and stroke Ginny. It felt amazing to taste the beautiful girl as well as to be pleasured, for their bodies to be entwined.

Atalanta took two fingers and placed them inside. Ginny closed her eyes and moaned hard.

"Uhhh!" Ginny gasped.

"You still licking that pussy?"

Ginny could hardly focus, but she continued. She brought up her own fingers and circled Atalanta's clitoris. Atalanta rocked her pelvis back and forth against her fingers in hungry lust.

"Ah. Ah," Ginny cried. It was too much, being licked and fingered. Her juices were running hot and she could hardly contain herself at this point.

Ginny stroked Atalanta faster, producing staccato high notes from her friend now. She watched as Atalanta's petite breasts bounced, her head thrown back.

"Oh that feels so good, Ginny. Uh! I knew you'd be a good fuck!"

Atalanta returned to licking Ginny's cunt and the redhead felt as if lit on fire. Her sex pulsed intensely.

"Oh yes, oh yes, that's- that's- OH!"

Suddenly, they were both pushed over the edge, moaning fully, dazed in the heat of their actions.

They slid off the bench and sat side by side. Atalanta turned to Ginny. She ran her hand through Ginny's long and mussed up mane and shook it fitfully. Hair drooped in front of Ginny's eyes and the two choked with laughter, then drunken girl falling into Ginny's lap.


	4. Feathers and Whips

"How have you already got _three pages done_?" Ginny gasped, leaning over Luna's parchment, "I don't see how you could have possibly thought of three pages worth of bullocks to turn in to that ghastly woman?"

The two girls were sitting in Luna's room in Ravenclaw Tower. This year, Luna was in her own room. Her dorm was painted a celestial blue with a silver tracing of constellations. An elongated oval window oversaw a breath-taking view of the lake and into the Forbidden Forest.

Both girls had removed their clothing. They were sitting on Luna's soft rug.

"It's almost like a challenge, if you think about it," Luna answered, absentmindedly stroking her face with her quill feather, "I'm sure Dumbledore would have approved of trying to get into the mindset of the other side."

"The other side in this case being Death Eaters, right?" Ginny asked, propping herself up with an elbow, "As in, Professor Alecto is a sodding Death Eater trying to shovel shit down our throats and giving us bogus writing assignments on why Muggles require immediate sterilization?"

Luna shrugged, "Obviously a terrible and morbidly grotesque point of view, but a view that I suppose we have to take a bit seriously. These are people unafraid to kill for these beliefs," Luna paused for a moment, her eyes unfocused, "or torture to the point of insanity."

Ginny rolled on her back, massaging her temples with the tips of her fingers, "And here I was thinking naked studying would be decidedly less painful."

Luna laughed warmly as she placed a hand on Ginny's abdomen, "How about a change in subject? Neville's planning to paint some of the main halls with the D.A.'s slogan. Maybe you could join us?"

"What's that?" Ginny muttered, cupping one of Luna's generous breasts in her hand.

"I was just saying about-"

"No wait, I heard you. Really? I quite like this new Neville."

Luna blushed, "Me too."

Ginny peered up at Luna with a mischievous grin, "Is my lovely Luna smitten by a certain tall, dark, and-well- I wouldn't go _quite_ as far as-"

Luna shoved Ginny away playfully, "I don't think that's very fair! Neville's always been so sweet and respectful. I require nothing more from him. He knows that, even if _you_ don't."

Ginny stood up, removing her wand from her rucksack. Slapping it firmly on the palm of her hand, it shifted to the shape of a long emerald feather. She walked to the sitting Luna and slid the feather down Luna's sleek nose.

"Is that so?" Ginny asked, arching an eyebrow.

Like a painter, Ginny outlined with the feather Luna's sharp eyebrows, her rosy cheeks, her delicate jawline. She hesitated at her ruby red lips. Luna looked up at her. Luna's eyes, a deep watery blue, now held a sudden heated ferocity.

"You require nothing more?" Ginny asked slowly, cocking her head to the side, poking her tongue in her cheek.

The feather made it's way down Luna's neck, softly brushing her collarbones, sliding between her plump breasts.

"Nothing. At. All?"

The emerald feather traced circles around one of Luna's soft pink nipples, which was hard and pointed from the stimulation.

"You know what I mean," Luna answered feebly, her eyes downward.

"No, I understand," Ginny cooed, "Neville is all," another stroke of the feather, "you need."

Luna sat with her hands in her lap. The feather danced down her smooth belly to her hands. Ginny lightly guided the feather to Luna's wrists. There it lingered.

"_Incarceratus!" _Ginny cried.

At once, the feather melted into leather rope, wrapping itself several times around both of Luna's wrists. Ginny wrenched Luna forward. The Ravenclaw fell on her stomach. Expertly, Ginny tied her end of the rope to the foot of Luna's bed.

Ginny bent down to Luna's face and smiled. She kissed her softly on the mouth. Hovering over Luna's ear, she whispered something fiercely naughty and Luna nodded.

With a dark maroon cloth from her bag, Ginny cinched her friend's mouth.

Standing over the bound and gagged Luna, Ginny pulsed with pleasure. She bit her lip in anticipation. In her hands was a flogger, a whip made of several suede pieces. She brushed Luna's bare bottom with it.

With a snarl, Ginny asked, "Does he do _this_?"

Swinging the flogger like a lasso, she brought it down on Luna's buttocks with a smack.

Luna threw her head back, moaning from underneath the gag.

"I asked you a _question_!"

Another sharp snap across Luna's firm backside.

"Does Neville tie you down and whip you like your mistress?"

Another crack landing on Luna's bottom. The suede straps were starting to leave a light pink mark. Luna groaned.

Ginny straddled Luna, sitting on her back. She gathered Luna's long blonde hair and held it taut like a horse's rein. The tugging sensation made Luna moan uncontrollably.

"Yes, I know what my Luna likes," Ginny whispered, biting Luna's ear softly, "I know that you're saucy and kinky and you love when you're held down and fucked well."

Placing the flogger down, Ginny reached back with her other hand, running it through Luna's slit. Luna was hot and dripping. Ginny brought up her fingers to show her friend.

"And you _need _a good fucking," Ginny put her fingers in her mouth, "because you taste incredible."

Ginny slid down and parted Luna's legs. Lying on her stomach, Ginny bent her head down and licked Luna's vagina. Luna rocked, her breathing growing rapid. She slid her pelvis up and down.

"It's a terrible waste," Ginny continued, her two fingers tickling and teasing Luna's opening, "you with Neville, I mean. Men need to be trained. They need to be taught."

Ginny's thumb circled the entrance to Luna's ass. This new sensation thrilled the Ravenclaw, who pulled at her restraints.

"A man with no experience is like an old razor. It cuts close-"

Ginny's two fingers hesitated, lightly prodding the first wet centimeters of Luna's cunt.

"But it never quite gets the job done."

With that, her two fingers penetrated Luna.

"Mmm!" Luna cried, muffled by the cloth.

Ginny worked quickly. Luna was so wet, it was only a matter of time. Ginny watched hungrily as Luna writhed and squirmed, pulling at the bed by her rope.

"Yes, that's so good darling. You are such a quick and naughty fuck," Ginny encouraged, her fingers sliding in and out.

Luna whimpered under Ginny's complete control. She was restrained but felt completely free to let go to the sensation of her friend fucking her.

After a raging moment, Luna exploded in an orgasm. Her body convulsed as her vagina sent wave after wave of pleasurable contractions.

* * *

It had been a dangerous, admittedly idiotic night for Dumbledore's Army. Twice, Neville fumbled with the paint, the bucket clanging against the stone walls. The words were quickly scrawled, paint drops leaking downward.

**Dumbledore's Army- still recruiting**

"What?" Atalanta whispered harshly, "No 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a Savage Cunt'? Or 'The D.A.- not your Gran's Resistance'?"

"MY GRAN **IS **THE RESISTANCE!" Neville shot back in a furious whisper.

Suddenly, a door opened around the corner.

"If there's any filthy brats about, they best be reminded of a few new school rules!" Filch roared, hobbling quickly, "And I'm sure the Professors Carrow wouldn't mind a bit of reminding, eh?"

Terrified, the four dashed into a corner behind a large vase. Ginny clapped her mouth and nose with her hands. Luna wrapped an arm around Neville's shoulder.

Would someone else come from the other side, Ginny thought. Had this been a trap? Were they really about to be caught within the first two weeks of a re-activated Dumbledore's Army?

"Wotchit!" Came a manically shrill voice.

There was a bang of metal hitting floor and rolling in circles like a dropped lid.

Filch yelled,"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THOSE HELMETS ARE TO REMAIN-"

"Whoops!" The voice called out again.

A torrent of noise as a n armored knight exploded, pieces flying, a breast plate flung past the huddled group.

"I'LL HAVE THE DEPUTY HEADMASTERS SORT YOU OUT!" Filch screamed.

"It's Peeves!" Neville whispered to the group, "Let's go!"

The group dashed away from the vase, towards the staircase.

"_The Porky and Piggy do Voldy's bad bidding, each with a wand up their rump!_" Peeves sang.

Another metallic crash came further away, the sound of Filch's uneven footsteps trailing after.

"_Should a mean naughty Muggle decide on a buggle_-"

"PEEVES, I'M WARNIN' YAH!"

"_They'll curse the whole thing to a stump!_"

–

Before the song had even ended, Ginny was in bed, clothes on, breath ragged. What they had done had been a minor offense, yet it had been nothing short of thrilling. On the other hand, if they had been almost caught for painting a few words, what would happen if they tried a real sabotage or espionage?

As it were, it was certainly nothing worthy of a letter to Hermione. Not that any mail was going out these days. Not that Hermione could respond.

Ginny shifted uneasily in her bed. It was bad to let her thoughts fall upon Hermione, or her brother, or her-

Ginny's shook the thoughts away, subconsciously unlocking the locket around her neck. Headmistress Moriah had been asleep, slumped slightly in her chair. Upon realizing that the locket had been opened, the severe looking woman opened an eye and nodded her head once in recognition.

"Yes, yes, they're quite alright. Getting a good night's sleep the rest of us could do with."

Ginny snapped the locket shut again, tucking the necklace under her shirt beside her madly beating heart.


	5. Educational Decree Number 30

The Deputy Headmistress stood before the class, chalk grasped in her claw-like nails. A toothy grin filled her small face.

"And this leads us now," she lectured, swiveling around in her black skirts as she wrote on the chalkboard in childishly huge handwriting, "to Stranglum's Five-Stage Theory."

The piggish woman held the chalk aloft to the class, "for five points? Anybody?"

She held her stubby wand in her other hand and performed a charm on the piece of chalk. It buoyed and bobbed in the air, making a painfully predictable beeline to the Slytherin corner of students.

Ginny was lingering on unconsciousness. Her arms cushioned her head, which had become standard procedure for most students. Without opening an eye, she knew that the chalk was spinning like a halo around Draco Malfoy's head.

"Me?" answered a smooth voice thoroughly non-Malfoy.

Jerked out of her stupor, Ginny turned. It was Yori, leaning back casually in her chair. She smiled crookedly, swiftly pocketing the piece of chalk out of mid-air as she rose from her desk. Gliding to the front, she took out the chalk and tapped her lip.

"So that would be Stranglum's Five-Stage Theory on Muggle Elimination, right?" Yori asked, turning to Professor Carrow, "Chapter eight, page 340 of Claudo Stranglum's 1699 magnum opus _Our Utopia_?"

A few giggles from the class. Even Alecto gurgled a little under her chubby hand.

"Looking for a few more points now, are we?" Professor Carrow answered.

"Well, I'm not hearing a no," Yori replied, her hand flying across the board.

As the last stage was written, Professor Carrow ecstatically clapped.

"Just marvelous! A good Slytherin, my girl, knows her worth! Twenty points!"

A group of Slytherins stood up and cheered. Yori sauntered back to her desk. She high-fived Blaise Zabini. Draco playfully tussled her short hair.

How entirely nauseating, thought Ginny.

If Hermione had been here, her hand would have shot up like an arrow. She would have said that _Our Utopia_ was banned by the Ministry of Magic for its 'tendency towards the mercilessly grisly and was contrived primarily of nonsensical drivel'. Hermione would have also informed the class that Claudo Stranglum had committed suicide in Azkaban while serving a sentence for the tortures and murders of a dozen Muggles in a village in Greece.

But as she watched Yori bask in praise, Ginny could only feel heat swelling her being. What exactly was going on?

When class was over, Ginny followed Yori closely.

"Hey," Ginny called out from behind.

Yori turned a corner, oblivious.

"Hey!" Ginny called out louder.

As she turned the corner, Yori had disappeared. Ginny hesitated, stunned by the girl's sudden escape.

In a strangled howl, Ginny viciously kicked a stone pillar, cursing from the pain.

Dejected, Ginny limped back to the Gryffindor common room. Before she entered, something nudged her thigh. Looking down, Ginny saw a black cat sitting patiently.

"Well alright, but don't be expecting any scratches behind the ears."

* * *

"So you're a Slytherin?" Ginny asked, clutching her arms tightly against the cold of the Astronomy Tower.

Back in her human form, Yori gripped the railing, rocking back and forth. She shrugged her shoulders.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders in an exaggerated manner. Yori turned to her and shook her head, chuckling.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Ginny asked, shrugging her shoulders again.

"Whatever you want, I suppose."

"Oh, you're very cool," Ginny muttered, shivering.

Yori unbuttoned her black blazer and draped it on Ginny's bare shoulders.

"Oh, dear, is someone not happy with my stellar performance today in Muggle Studies?"

Ginny looked down, "Thanks. For the jacket, I mean."

"Right, instead of thanks for my fine bit of brown-nosing for Professor Carrow, hmm?"

"I'm sorry, but do you find something funny about all of this?" Ginny asked, crinkling her eyebrows, her lips tightening.

Yori laughed again, her head pointed toward the sky. She was quiet, her eyes still fixed upward.

There was a long silence.

"You don't know what it's like surrounded by those people."

Yori faced Ginny. Her features were sober, her eyes glassy.

"And it's not even the things they say but the things they don't. Crabbe, Goyle, all of them. They all work for the Carrows and you think that stops once they get back into the common room? I've got to pretend that everything is fine, that the horrible things they do to the other students is alright-"

Yori drew a gasp of air.

"Because they're not going just after Mudbloods anymore, Ginny."

"What?" Ginny leaned closer. This was serious.

Yori shook her head, wiping a tear away from her face.

"They're going to be coming out with a new Educational Decree tomorrow and- and-"

"Yori, what is it? Who are they hurting?" Ginny leaned closer still, her hand on top of Yori's.

Yori pressed her forehead against Ginny. Her fingers sought Ginny's and the Gryffindor took them, unsure of what it meant, unsure if this was right. Ginny breathed. She could hear her heartbeat. She could sense Yori trembling.

Ginny tilted her head slightly and Yori's lips met hers. It was an oblivion.

Yori's hands gripped Ginny's arms and she pulled her in closer, against her. Ginny slowly looped her arms around Yori's small waist, feeling her back. The Slytherin slid her hands on Ginny's neck, holding onto the base of her head. Their mouths were locked, moving in tandem. Yori moaned faintly against Ginny, their tongues meeting.

Yori pressed Ginny against a stone wall, her feet at a wide stance. They continued to kiss. Ginny would meet Yori's eyes, their noses pressed against each other. They would touch on the lips, look at each other, than kiss again.

Yori's nimble fingers unbuttoned the top three buttons on Ginny's blouse. With Ginny firmly against the wall, Yori sucked on the skin just above Ginny's breast. Ginny moaned, her hand pressing Yori to her. Yori's head nodded up and down, her teeth gently grasping the skin. Her tongue flitted lightly as her lips sucked. Her work complete, Yori momentarily admired the new hickey.

She went about unbuttoning the rest of Ginny's blouse. At the last button, Yori slid her smooth hands across Ginny's abdomen, gripping her at the waist. With her nose, she nuzzled the top of Ginny's red bra down.

Her nipple suddenly exposed to the cold of the night, Ginny gasped. Immediately, her nipple was seized by Yori's teeth. Yori shook it vigorously. She pulled at it gently then let it go, making a smacking sound. With a satisfied giggle, Yori began to stroke Ginny's breast in earnest with her tongue, which she rolled in circles.

"Oh," Ginny whispered faintly.

"What was that?" Yori asked, grinding her crotch against Ginny's. It stimulated Ginny's hot clitoris and she moved her pelvis in rhythm to Yori.

The two shared another long kiss as they slowly moved against each other. Ginny could feel herself becoming more aroused, more needful.

"Something to be said about femme girls like you," Yori whispered as her hand hitched up Ginny's skirt, "is that you give us such easy access to that pretty pussy of yours."

Ginny gasped quietly as Yori's fingers pushed her lace thong to the side and felt how slick she had become.

"The skirt, the little panties, it's all just too easy to get into that nice cunt of yours," Yori whispered so quietly, Ginny could barely hear her. Yet she was hanging on to every syllable.

"How about you sit next to me in class tomorrow in a little skirt like this?"

Yori ran her fingers from Ginny's taint to her clitoris.

"I know Pansy will miss her place, but she and I already have an agreement."

Before Ginny could ask, Yori pressed two fingers inside of her.

"OH!"

Yori kissed Ginny's neck and collarbone as her fingers pulsed in and out gently. Her thumb rubbed the redhead's clitoris. Ginny shuddered, biting her lip to keep from calling out too loudly. The pleasure was so intense, she was afraid the whole school would be able to hear.

"The next time I see you, I will put you on your knees, Ginevra Weasley," Yori hissed, "And I will put you to work."

Ginny groaned in lust. Her heavy dampness was rolling down her thighs now. She squirmed, her hips gyrating against Yori's hand. The Slytherin quickly pumped her fingers in and out now.

"Yes, yes," Ginny breathed.

Her fingers moved rapidly. Suddenly, it was over. Ginny barked out a moan as she came.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Before the entrance to the hall, a large cluster of students were gathered, looking up at Filch on a precariously tall ladder. He was adjusting yet another framed declaration.

Realizing what it was, Ginny raced forward. Craning her neck, she read the words. With each word, she grew paler, her fingers touching her open lips. Her heart had dropped like lead.

**Educational Decree No. 30**  
**No Students or Student Organizations may be allowed to engage** **in any lewd manner of deviancy such as that included in**  
**acts committed between two or more of the same sex.**

**No student shall promote or harbor any guilty of these acts.**

**All students shall be required to inform a Deputy Headmaster or **  
**assigned Junior Deputies promptly if they know of**  
**any deviant wrongdoing committed by their peers.**

**Proclivities towards impure behavior is an indicator of Muggle-mixing** **and is therefore a threat to our school and wider Wizarding Community.**

Ginny burst out the Great Hall and onto the main steps. Luna was already there, her face streaked in tears. Ginny threw her arms around Luna and the two clung together, shaking in fright.


	6. Snake in the Grass

"There are fines for damaging school property," Madame Pince intoned over Ginny's shoulder.

"Whatsit?" Ginny murmured, lifting her sticky cheek from a copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Muggle Pathologies._

A pool of drool had collected around the heading of the first chapter "The Fallacy of Muggle Intelligence". Ginny grimaced and wiped it off with the back of her sleeve. She looked up at Madame Pince, whose face had been contorted by disgust.

"The library is closed," she snapped, "Please take your book elsewhere, preferably far enough away from your own secretions to finish your work!"

Ginny rolled up her scroll hastily, groaning at what little she had accomplished. Professor Carrow was certainly keeping them busy, assigning a paper every week on various ghastly themes.

The hour was late. Ginny stifled a yawn with her fist. She rubbed her eyes.

This war was was starting to feel quite dull, she thought. Too quiet, in her opinion, not nearly enough explosions, flying hexes or even one measly jinx these past few weeks. With Harry gone, people were starting to get too comfortable, too used to what was happening.

Deaths happened, of course. Outside of Hogwarts. Loads of them. What little news leaked into the castle was grim. Families of those of mixed blood were disappearing, rumors trickled in of capture and murder. But even then, Ginny could sense that students saw it as an order of business- as sad yet not wholly unsurprising.

What had happened to the anger?

"Weasley! Out after hours!" A voice sharply hissed behind her.

Ginny turned her head and look at the intruder. It was Draco, standing with his arms crossed, a finger unconsciously stroking a Junior Deputy badge. His thin lips carved a smile on his pointed face.

Ginny's wand hand twitched. She silently thanked the god of oh-too-perfect-timing.

"Malfoy."

Draco rolled his tongue in his cheek as he took a step forward. From the shadows emerged Crabbe and Goyle.

"That would be 'sir' to you," he looked Ginny up and down hungrily, "_dyke."_

Ginny whipped out her wand. But Crabbe knocked it out of her hand using a disarming spell. Ginny scrambled for her wand as it rolled down the corridor. As she reached out for it, a foot stepped on it. Ginny looked up from the foot into the eyes of Blaise Zabini.

They had planned this.

Swinging her fist like a hammer, she struck Blaise in the crotch. As he crumbled, she slammed her palms to his ears and rocketed her knee into his face. Blood splattered. He sank to the ground.

A jinx whizzed past her ear.

"You're under arrest under Educational Decree Number 30!" Draco called out.

Ginny tried to grab for her wand, but a jinx sent her flying into the air, crashing into a wall. Ginny got up and frantically ran. She turned a corner. Her body slammed into concrete. No, not concrete. It was Goyle. He pinned her arms down. She barked out a protest as she madly swung her body.

"Fucker!" Ginny cried as she drove her boot forcefully down onto his foot.

Goyle cried out, his arms loosening just enough for Ginny to duck under.

She fled at full tilt, looking over her shoulder, panting wildly. Goyle had apparated. Within the castle. This was very bad.

She turned a corner into a darkened corridor.

"_Incarceratus!_" Draco cried.

Ginny rolled to avoid the spell, but it was too late. Her wrists were bound together. Her legs buckled beneath her as her ankles too become tied together.

Ginny furiously struggled to a sitting position, but the ropes burned hotly into her flesh and blinded her with pain.

"They say any spell can be made more powerful," Draco slyly remarked, his voice floating in the dark corridor.

Ginny bit her lip, determined not to show pain.

"You just have to _mean _it."

The ropes singed her skin. She rolled her head in agony. She fumed with anger.

"How about you show yourself you cock-sucking Deatheater?" Ginny growled into the dark.

Two lanterns in brackets were lit. Draco was standing centimeters from her face. Ginny suppressed a scream.

"I'm not afraid to show myself to a blood-traitor like you. It's you who should be afraid, Weasley."

"Look at you!" Ginny said bitterly, "With Harry gone you think you can-" she muttered something inaudible.

Curious, Draco bent closer.

"What did you say, you filthy- AHH!"

Ginny had pivoted her elbow, swiftly connecting with Draco's nose. Warm blood sprayed on her blouse.

"You sodding whore! _Crucio!_"

Ginny writhed in pain that seemed to pierce her skull. Her nails felt like they were peeling back, her muscles locked in the grip of furious electricity.

"Traitors and dykes like you need to be taught!" Draco raged, his blonde hair falling into his eyes as he grabbed Ginny's shoulder and threw her onto her stomach.

Ginny panicked. With every ounce of strength still left in her, she tried to roll back onto her back, her elbows trying to find Draco. But he shoved her face to the floor, sitting on her knees, his other hand quickly unfastening the button on his pants.

"_SERPENIUM!"_

Draco screamed, pushing himself off Ginny. Something heavy had fallen onto her back the same moment the ropes that held her melted away. Ginny sprang up, whatever was on her back falling to the ground with a thud.

She turned around, it was a small snake.

"What have you done to my wand?" Draco screamed.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Draco was seized completely, crashing onto the ground.

Atalanta ran to Ginny, her eyes worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked, running her fingers along Ginny's scorched wrists.

"HE ALMOST BLOODY-they chased me and- how did you know where-?"

"We don't have much time," Atalanta interrupted, "I don't think I put a strong enough binding curse on those huge dolts back there."

Atalanta brought Ginny to her feet in a tender though urgent fashion, like a medic rushing a soldier out of the line of fire.

"But my wand!"

"Got it," Atalanta answered, handing her the wand.

"They knew, Atlanta," Ginny fumed as she was being hastily led away, "They knew about me and they knew where to find me. How?"

"Look! Can we stop with the questions? You're very badly hurt, we have to take you to Madame Pomfrey."

"Atalanta? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Atalanta sputtered, "What do you mean 'what's wrong?'? Draco tortured you! You're very badly hurt!"

"But that's not what I m- ouch! You're hurting me!"

"Right, sorry," Atalanta replied, released her tight grip around Ginny's elbow slightly.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey was woken and Ginny was given to her care. Mercifully, the old nurse did not press either of the girls for details.

Ginny looked at the nurse as she silently applied ointment and bandages to her wrists and ankles. Madame Pomfrey's lips were tight with worry, her brow deeply furrowed. How many others had passed through here with similar injuries? Who else had Draco tortured? What was going on?

Ginny was placed onto a bed with the help of Atalanta. As the tall girl turned to leave, Ginny called out.

"Wait!"

Atalanta turned.

"I don't think I can stay here all by myself," Ginny whispered, her eyes darting to the door, "I don't even bloody know if I should even be here. What if they come back?"

"They won't," Atalanta said with a yawn.

"Atalanta," Ginny whispered, sitting up slightly, wincing with pain, "our lives are in danger now. I was attacked tonight. How can you say that they won't?"

Atalanta threw her hands up.

"I apologize. Honestly. I'll stay here. Now how about you get some rest, hmm?"

Ginny nervously bit her lip, bringing her sheets close to her face.

Atalanta rolled her eyes, sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Does someone need a little story before bed?"

Ginny looked at her solemnly. Silently.

Atalanta bent down to Ginny's face and they shared a soft kiss. Then another.

Atalanta slipped under the sheets and straddled Ginny's lap. They continued to kiss quietly, their arms wrapped around each other. Their tongues met and their lips were sweet.

Atalanta smelled of honey and her sides were long and curved well under Ginny's hands. She had luscious lips that brushed Ginny's cheek and nibbled at her ear.

Slowly, Atalanta began to grind against Ginny. Ginny's hands slipped under Atalanta's sweater, cupping her warm breasts, stroking the lace of her bra. Atalanta took a breath.

They were both down to their panties now, Atalanta's hips rocking back and forth. Underneath wet fabric, their sexes touched. The lips of Atalanta's wet pussy stroked Ginny's throbbing clitoris.

They moaned softly as they continued to kiss deeply. Ginny began to pant in rhythm to Atalanta's swaying hips.

"Mm. Mm. Mmmm. Ohhhhhh."

Atalanta's firm ass rolled up and down Ginny's pale thighs. Atalanta now had her hands in Ginny's long red hair, pushing her against the bed. They were both breathing rapidly.

Ginny opened her mouth wide and cocked her head backwards in pleasure. She shuddered in orgasmic and silent bliss, careful not to betray them with loud moans. Atalanta bent her head down and pumped her pelvis against Ginny's hot cunt. With a few more staggering grunts, she came as well.

* * *

Later that evening, Atalanta rested peacefully in a chair beside Ginny's bed.

Sleep, however, did not come to Ginny that night. If it did, it was flooded with vicious nightmares of pale fingers filling her mouth, choking her.

She tossed her head to one side of the pillow, which was sticky with her sweat. From the tall window beside her bed, a thin waning moon sat perched on a cropping of silver clouds.

Her fingers pried open the locket, an unconscious ritual at this point. As she opened it, she almost cried out in alarm.

The locket was empty.

The regal seat so familiarly filled by Headmistress Moriah stood blank and silent. Ginny felt a wave of betrayal then sudden loneliness.

She scowled, snapping the locket shut. She tossed to her other side. I have been a fool, she thought, a fool for believing in a silly locket. What had it ever even done for her besides bestow cryptic, unhelpful clues about the safety of her friends?

No, she had to be more than that. This was her castle and her fight. Her brother, her lover and her dear friend had abandoned her to the Carrows and Snape. She was all that was left to pick up what they had forgotten.

And she knew how she would do it. Already, a plan was starting to form.


	7. A Curious Night: Part One

Bleary-eyed, wild-haired, Ginny stumbled to Muggle Studies. Her left eye felt twitchy and she could almost recall growling at a first year who was walking too slow down the staircase, but her homework was finished.

Ginny's hands were filled with a ludicrous amount of hateful manifestos, self-published works, anonymous pamplets and decrepit tomes all on the now dreary subject of Muggle inferiority.

Outside, it was raining, the downpour ravaging the windowpanes. The hem of Ginny's long skirt was soggy and she breathed a sigh. Looking out a window, she saw a tree bent over in the high winds, threatening to snap. She knew the feeling.

"Watch it, whore!" Pansy mocked, ramming Ginny in the shoulder.

Two paperbacks soared out of Ginny's grip, landing in a small puddle of rainwater in the corridor.

Ginny muttered a profanity she had once heard George issue after stubbing his bare toe on a loose nail. It involved a diseased limb of Merlin's inserted into an orifice of a farm animal. She removed a copy of "The Daily Prophet" from her rucksack and soaked up the damage. What good was the paper anyway these days?

Nonetheless, her eyes caught the headline:

THREE DEAD AFTER EXPLOSION

The headline was accompanied by the pictures of the deceased. Three shifty-looking men stared forward, their eyes wild yet challenging. Ginny was taken aback by one of the men, his face familiar. Her mind reached back to the night in the Department of Mysteries-

"Ginny?" Yori asked, now standing above her, "need help?"

Ginny blinked. The books had fallen before the threshold of the class. Some students were starting to turn their heads.

"I'm fine," Ginny hissed, scooping up the sodden books.

"And yet again, a Gryffindor chooses obstinate pride over the able assistance of their Slytherin peer," a dry voice noted.

Ginny looked up then winced. Snape stood before her, thoroughly, perhaps even professionally, unamused.

"You are now late to class, Miss Weasley."

"Professor, I-"

"Headmaster."

"Headmaster, I'm sorry."

"I find your apology thoroughly unconvincing. You come from a stock that repels any form of discipline or reformation. I believe that will be thirty points from Gryffindor and ten to Slytherin."

Ginny nodded hurriedly. So it was going to be that sort of day. Taking a deep breath, she followed Yori into class. Surprisingly, Snape followed, walking briskly behind. Ginny quickly found a seat towards the back to distance herself from his deadly gaze.

"Headmaster Snape! A delightful treat!" Professor Carrow twittered, smiling widely with her tiny teeth.

"Excuse my presence, Alecto. I come merely to observe a lecture on your pertinent subject matter."

Ginny saw Professor Carrow blush considerably.

Snape turned a leery eye upon the class and found a seat towards the side. What was this about, Ginny thought. What did he know?

Lecture proceeded as wastefully dull as ever. Ginny kept herself awake by doodling elaborate mustaches on the various authors noted in her textbook _Wizarding's Finest Utopian Visionaries._

Ginny's mind, however, kept drifting to Yori. Today's debacle with Snape was a painful reminder that Yori was a Slytherin. Yes, Ginny had fooled around with her, but at times she felt like it had been a mistake, something she had done too soon.

Ginny glanced over at Yori. The slight girl's hand covered Pansy's ear, whispering something. The two giggled softly.

Letting her into Dumbledore's Army had been a terribly rash thing to do. Was it something Harry would have done had he been here? Or Hermione? Certainly Ron, the big dolt, would have protested furiously to the idea and why not? If Yori could spy for them, what was stopping her from doing the same for the Carrows? It was certainly nothing you could put past one from the house of the snake.

"Professor," Yori interjected, her hand raised.

Ginny was snapped from her reverie.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I've been thinking recently, you know," Yori looked around at her Slytherin peers, "ever since last week's reading on Muggle blood impurities."

"The Harlow sisters in their groundbreaking piece on blood-mixing, yes?"

"Right. Well, how are we to really know who here is pure-blood?"

Alecto stepped forward. Snape leaned slightly in his chair.

"I'm not quite sure I understand the question," Alecto responded with a hesitant smile.

Yori stood up, her stance casual but firm. She had her hands in her pants pockets, her legs spead slightly apart. She shrugged.

"Well, it seems to me like we ought to start applying what we're learning."

All the Slytherins straightened up, expectant. Draco turned to Blaise and they nodded their heads.

"Well, now, the ministry is already at work-"

"But I'm talking about here," Yori spread her arms and pointed at the classroom. Her eyes met Ginny's for a moment.

"At Hogwarts?" Alecto asked.

"And how do you propose," Snape cut in, all heads swiveling towards him, "we go about that?"

"A pure-blood only ball," Yori answered proudly, crossing her arms.

An uproar lit the class from both sides. Excitement rippled through the air. Ginny heard one Ravenclaw whisper to another about missing the Yule Ball three years ago. The Slytherins were in complete hysterics, cheering and patting Yori on the back.

There was, however, a low timbre of outrage, but it had been lost to the barely repressed glee.

"A- a ball?" Alecto choked.

"I think it's time we got serious about this mixing business. A pure-blood only social event would help all of us who struggle for adequate acquaintances in this mixed school."

Seamus Finnigan made to stand up in hot protest, but Dean Thomas held him back, shaking his head.

Alecto was nearly speechless. She looked to Snape but his eyes were fixed upon Yori. His stare was determined, but after a moment, a thin trace of a smile played on his lips.

Snape responded, "A marvelous idea. Professor Alecto, you and Professor Amycus shall create a committee tonight in the Slytherin common room. Yori, your house shall be rewarded thirty additional points for your ingenuity."

Snape rose up sharply.

"You're leaving?" Alecto asked, crestfallen.

"I have other business that requires my attendance. I apologize for my interference in your lecture."

Snape turned on his heel, black robe billowing. The door slammed behind him. The class erupted in another Slytherin-led cheer. Ginny rolled her eyes and planted her forehead on her open book.

* * *

"You're a ballsy one!" Atalanta said brightly to Yori.

Dumbledore's Army had convened in the former Muggle Studies classroom. Over the past few weeks, they had acquired a few more students. Dean Thomas and Ernie Macmillan had been a simple matter for Ginny to wrangle. Neville had collected a timid fourth-year Hufflepuff who had yet to utter a syllable at meetings but, as Neville had assured all, was named Damian.

"It was quite excellent, really," Luna added warmly, "a fine study in Populism."

Yori grinned, looking at Ginny, who avoided her gaze, "More than I think some of us cared for."

"So what happened at the meeting?" Neville asked.

"Oh," Yori waved a dismissive hand, "all the frivolous nonsense you'd imagine. Draco wanted heavy entrance enforcement, but I think several Slytherins are hoping to sneak in without anyone knowing about their Muggle Great-Aunt. Some rather un-creative fifth year suggested it be Halloween-themed and then there was all this noise about a costume contest and a masquerade."

"And how much time does that give us?" Ginny asked coldly.

Yori looked at her squarely, "It's in two weeks."

"Right," Atalanta said, clapping her hands, "let's go on with it then."

* * *

By the time of the ball, the school was whipped to a froth. A clutch of outspoken non-pure-bloods were desperately trying to keep their friends from going, spats happening more frequently in the banquet hall and corridors. An underground market had sprung up for potions to temporarily disguise appearance, a poor selection of the few Weasley products smuggled in and amateur home-made batches that ranged in satisfactory results.

Things had risen to such insufferable chaos that an age-restriction was placed for fourth-years and above, leaving the rest to stew in envious rage.

The night of the ball, Ginny was escorted by Dean Thomas. She would have preferred Neville to this rather awkward matching, but it would have to do. If too many of the DA members were absent, Ginny worried that it would arouse suspicion.

Ginny walked past Filch, who guarded the grand entrance. As she entered, both she and Dean Thomas gazed around in awe.

The ghosts had arrived in their finery, chatting amiably to one another. Floating jack-o-lanterns hung in mid-air, their candles flickering merrily. A feast fit for a well-bred pure-blood brat was laid out on all sides of the room. The Warlock's Hairy Heart, the band Mara had loved passionately, was playing a slow song to warm up the crowd ("Cage 'Round My Heart"- Acoustic Version).

_Your words like iron_

_Wrapped around me_

_Like a cage 'round my heart_

_And I feel like there's something_

_that keepin' us apart_

_Your eyes are blind_

_to the good of a heart-to-heart_

_Please, babe, don't you go_

_Before you've played your part_

"Well doesn't someone clean up nicely," Yori said with a wide grin.

Yori wore a well-tailored black tuxedo that complimented her petite frame. Her hair was gelled up, a curled lock hanging down. She wore a long diamond earring in one ear and had heavily smoked eyes.

"Now, let me guess," She said, putting a satin-gloved hand to her lips.

Her eyes looked up and down Ginny. Ginny was in a short orange shift dress with black opaque tights that ended in ruffled lace boots. On her head was a fuzzy orange headband with small pointy ears. A small mask gave her eyes a long, almond appearance and she had painted on thin whiskers.

"Nope," Yori sighed, "You got me. The Prime Minister of England?"

Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"You one of the Weird Sisters?" Dean Thomas asked.

Yori delightedly twirled, "Seiko Arakaki is not only the most bad-ass drummer, she wrote my bible- _Witches and Bitches: Girls Who Get What They Want_."

Dean Thomas coughed.

"I think I see some Pumpkin Juice over there, I'll be back, Ginny."

"Take your time," Ginny grumbled.

"So, Ginny, are you getting what you want?" Yori said teasingly, watching Dean Thomas as he left.

"Are you ready for your cue?" Ginny replied in a bored monotone.

Before Yori could reply, Atalanta descended with two bubbling drinks.

"Alright! Well if it isn't the two most gorgeous ladies at the Pure-Blood Supremacy Party!"

Yori grew pale and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Atalanta said, furrowing her brow.

"Are you drinking?" Ginny said, twisting her nose and eyeing the bubbly concoction.

"I was going to tell you a pretty lie," Atalanta responded, stroking Ginny's jaw, "but decided to hell with it. Would you like some?"

Ginny hurriedly downed the drink, she blanched, sticking out her tongue.

"This is bloody disgusting, Ata."

"Would you like another?"

Ginny complied quickly. As she drank, Atalanta screwed her eyes narrow in Yori's direction.

"You know, sometimes I get a funny feeling about that one."

"Who? Yori?"

"You can't say you don't either."

Ginny shrugged, "She offered her assistance-"

"And we took it without thinking of the risks."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but weren't you the one that invited her into the DA? You knew her from that club of yours, singing her praises left and right."

"I just don't think we need her anymore."

Ginny stepped back, putting a hand to her temples.

"Atalanta! She's our only hope for staying a step ahead of Malfoy and the rest of those Junior Deputy Shitheads! We practically have He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Bloody-Named on our doorstep and you think it's a good idea to tell our spy to fuck off!"

"You need to keep your voice down!" Atalanta whispered sharply, "Look, I know how this may seem, but I think we need to be thinking about the rest of the group. About ourselves."

Ginny could only stare at Atalanta in silent amazement.

"Enjoying ourselves?" came a sharp voice.

Ginny cursed darkly. Draco stood before them, his head cocked. He wore a black tuxedo, his face hidden behind a rather simple black mask.

A churning rage burned in the pit of Ginny's stomach. Atalanta tightened her lips and stepped forward..

"What in blazes are you doing here, Draco?" Atalanta said menacingly.

"I'm here to talk to Ginny. I assume that won't be an issue, will it?"

Crabbe and Goyle raised their heads in the distance as they talked to other brutish Slytherins.

Atalanta dropped her gaze.

At once, the music changed. The Warlock's Hairy Heart kicked up the tempo with a hit single off their new album ("Shackled to Romance"). Draco smiled lightly and held out a hand. Ginny curled her fist. There were so many parts of Draco that were still woefully non-bleeding or gouged. Perhaps something could be arranged for it soon.

Ginny placed her hand in Draco's grasp, his fingers curling around her like a vise. He snapped his wrist, dragging her closer to him.

"Marvelous."

Ginny was swept into the fracas of the dancefloor, pinned in on all sides by quickly gyrating Slytherins, with a handful of Ravenclaws, a collection of Hufflepuffs and a few Gryffindors who had surely been dragged by partners from the other houses. The atmosphere was raucous, Blaise and some quite drunk Slytherins hollering in the crowd.

Ginny did everything in her power to look at anything except Draco, who still held her hand painfully tight.

"You have no idea, you know," Draco whispered in her ear.

"What the hell are you saying?" Ginny asked, desperately trying to shake his hand off her.

"Stop it, you stupid girl and listen to me!" Draco raged back, his teeth clenched.

Ginny looked into his eyes, which glittered with satisfaction.

"I know that your wretched little club has returned. I know your members. I know your plans. You need to step down before things get too out of hand."

Ginny rotated her arm like a blade, breaking Draco's grip. He grabbed for her bare shoulder. She winced in pain as his nails drove further into her flesh.

"This can only end poorly, Ginny. And not only for you."

"How do I know you're not just making it all up, you incompetent pile of shit?"

"How dare you!" Draco screamed, some heads turned, so he bent his head down, "I didn't have to say any of this to you, you disgusting mud-blood lover. Justice will still come for all of you, you just have the choice of getting off easy."

His hand grabbed her roughly by the ass.

"And maybe I can do some getting off as well."

Ginny grabbed his crotch sharply, twisting it and pulling down hard. He gasped like a lamed goat.

Ginny hissed in a low voice, "You are as weak as you are filthy. I have known violation and possession and your body will _burn_ if you try."

Ginny released Draco. She quickly exited the dance floor from the opposite side that Crabbe and Goyle were coming in, moving towards the visibly distressed Draco.

Before Ginny could realize where she was storming off, she was in a curious corridor to the side of the hall. Draco's words as well as Atalanta's swirled and collided in her head.

A door in the corridor was open, the clinging smell of incense wafted from out of it.

Knitting her brows, Ginny walked into the strange room. A series of purple and pink canopies had been set up in the dim light of floating tea lights. A thin black waterfall fell from nowhere into a small pool. A quartet of ghostly musicians played a sailing song in a corner. People swirled around and giggled.

Feeling oddly invisible, Ginny stalked around the room. What in Merlin's sweaty bum was this?

Ginny drew close to a canopy and immediately turned away. So this was the grand plan of the "social mixer". Bitten by intense curiousity, Ginny could not stop. She walked non-nonchalantly to a dark corner of the room. As she got closer, soft moans emanated.

From behind the thin canopy that only seemed to get thinner the closer you peered- a spell produced, no doubt, for this intention, Ginny almost cried out.

Behind the canopy was a large soft pink bed-looking nest. Pansy laid slightly propped up, her shirt unbuttoned, her dark red aureolas exposed like a cherries on her pale breasts. Yori was busy licking one hungrily.

Ginny turned away. This was too much. But Pansy bleated softly and Ginny turned back.

Pansy's head lolled backwards, her mouth open, her eyes closed. Yori had stripped off her suit trousers and wore black boyshorts with a green lace trim. The girl kissed up and down Pansy's pale neck, her hands still massaging her supple breast.

Yori's lips crept up to Pansy's ear and she bit down, her fingers flicking Pansy's nipple. Pansy groaned deeply.

"You're so easy, girl," Yori whispered, "I only need to fuck your tits to get you going."

With that, Yori bent her head down and took her breast into her mouth, shaking vigorously. She made sucking sounds and Pansy cooed, biting her lip.

Ginny, despite the fact that Pansy was an incurable wart, was wet. Yori seemed most satisfied when she was dominating.

With a slight wriggle of her bottom, Yori's little boyshorts slid down. She crawled up to Pansy's lips.

"Why don't you be a good girl for me and lick my pussy," Yori ordered in a husky tone, pulling Pansy's hair.

Pansy obeyed, her trembling hands massaging Yori's thighs. Her tongue lapped Yori, sliding between the girl's moist lips. She flickered over Yori's clitoris and Yori stifled a moan.

"Hmm, yeah, that's what I need from you."

Ginny felt drenched now, her sex pulsing with desire. She tucked two fingers under her tights and panties and felt her slick core.

After a blissful minute of having her cunt licked, Yori slid off Pansy and brought her fingers to Pansy's short skit, flipping it up.

"No panties!" Yori cried out, examining Pansy's flushed smooth beauty, "and shaved, too! Is it my birthday, my little whore?"

Yori bent down and brought Pansy into her mouth. Pansy spluttered, gripping the soft pink material tightly in her fists, her chest heaving. Yori moaned, kissing Pansy's clitoris.

"And so delicious!"

Yori paused, lightly stroking Pansy's inner thighs.

"Why did you have to stop?" Pansy muttered sorely.

"You come like a sixteen-year-old boy! If I so much as stick a finger in you, you're done!"

Pansy bit her lip, lifting her hips up and down in a needful gesture.

Yori sighed and did a simple spell that endowed her sex. Pansy eagerly brought her red lips to the cock and sucked well. Yori grunted a moan, slowly scratching the back of Pansy's head. Her eyes closed and her breathing became more rapid. Pansy brought up her hands and seized Yori's tight testicles as she continued to stroke her with her mouth and tongue.

Ginny had never seen someone so skilled at servicing like that. It aroused her, seeing Pansy in a submissive role. It reminded her, achingly, of Hermione.

Yori was growing flush, her breathing coming in short bursts. Pansy moaned a little, swirling in tongue around her swelled cock.

In a sudden fit, Yori pushed Pansy flat on her back. The two became one in a flash of raging lust, moaning and barking hoarsely. Yori pumped herself in and out quickly. Pansy's released staccato high-noted moans. They breathed in tandum. In a sudden silent moment, Pansy buckled, her mouth open, her eyes rolling. She was seized and Yori could see this. Yori released herself, panting out a fevered groan.

Ginny turned around, sliding her back along the side of the couch. She finished herself rather quickly with her fingers, rocketed by a hot orgasm.

Before anyone could see her, Ginny straightened herself up and went back into the main hall. Atalanta was nowhere to be found, but for now, that seemed alright to Ginny. She strode to the exit, turning down Dean Thomas, who carried two pumpkin juices. She opened a door that led outside.

Out in the cold of night, Ginny tore off her mask and hurled it off the side. The entire night had been draining and confusing.

Her eyes looked out past the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. It was dark.

Oh no.

Her eyes widened in fear. Tearing her high heels off, she ran up a side staircase and onto the floor above. She ran like lightning, taking several flights up to the Gryffindor common room. Diving around a corner, she smacked into something hard. It was Neville.

"Neville!" Ginny cried, holding his arms, which were wet.

"They've taken her!" Neville screamed.

Ginny raised her hands to the flickering torch light. They were covered in blood.

"Neville, you're hurt!"

"They've taken Luna!" Neville cried, his face distorted in wretched agony.

Ginny could see that behind him was a small collection of students. Seamus had torn clothes and a blossoming black eye.

"What are you talking about? Neville, who has taken Luna? Where is she? What happened?"

Tears streaked Neville's dirty face, he grasped Ginny tightly. His shoulders shook violently. He could only seem to cry out a single, shaking cry.

"I let them take her, I let them take her, I let them take her..."


	8. A Curious Night: Part Two

"_And how much time does that give us?" Ginny asked coldly._

_Yori looked at her squarely, "It's in two weeks."_

"_Right," Atalanta said, clapping her hands, "let's go on with it then."_

* * *

The discussion centered around a burgeoning plan which had begun with Yori's suggestion of a pure-blood-only ball the day previously in Muggle Studies. Ginny's eyes were lit up with the sparks of inspiration as she laid out her ideas for the group.

Luna watched her. The plan seemed simple yet clever. Practical with a hint of daring to it.

A smile played on Luna's lips as she watched the agitated redhead talk. It was little wonder that Ginny and Hermione were as close as they had been the past year. Or that Harry was charmingly infatuated.

"The common rooms?" Yori interrupted, "how does that make any sense?"

"What's wrong with recruiting more members in our respective common rooms?" Atalanta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ernie added, "I was looking forward to leading the Hufflepuff campaign seeing as I'm the only representative so far."

"That's not fair!" Neville shouted, pointing to the wide-eyed fifth year beside him, "What about Damian?"

Damian held out a tentative hand to Ernie.

"Hi I'm Damian, we took three years of Po-"

"What I'm getting at here," Ernie continued, "Is that there's also the matter of safety. Ginny's already proposing some serious espionage in the two Carrows' offices which is terrific but-"

"But what?" Yori chimed in, running a frustrated hand through her short hair.

Luna looked at the Slytherin. She was emotionally heightened, her fists clenched. Her regularly sharp appearance was now wrinkled, the buttons on her shirt not properly aligned.

Yori continued, "Safety is no longer a privilege. People know about us."

"They do?" Atalanta chimed in, raising an eyebrow "What do they know?"

"Atalanta, you know what I've been doing these past few weeks! Seriously, you should hear Draco and them talk. The D.A. is a target. We are all targets."

There was a long silence. Luna could see Yori's hands shake with emotion.

Ginny was the first to speak.

"This is scary for everyone, Yori. Ernie was just pointing out his concern."

Yori took a breath, "And your spy needs to tell you _her_ concerns. Ginny, you have to bring people together, soon. You're plan is brilliant and I'm happy to be a part of it, but we've only got one chance with this ball coming up."

"I agree," Luna offered, meeting Yori's eyes, "we cannot work alone, house by house anymore. I believe I know somewhere we can have our meeting."

She looked Neville in the eyes, smiling warmly.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, everyone played their part. Yori kept her house busy with arrangements for the party. A few sixth year girls had nominated her to student head of the committee which she took with feigned gratitude.

One evening, Draco came into the emerald common room, throwing down his bag in a huff.

"Something the matter, Draco?" Blaise asked as he was stacking a house of cards.

Yori, snuggled in a black leather armchair by the fire, pretended to be engaged in her book.

"It's just a feeling, really," Draco sniffed.

"Seems more than a feeling to me," Blaise replied, smoothly starting the fourth level of his structure, "Is it that sixth-year with the daft name again? You getting some of that?"

"Who? Chaos? Don't be so stupid. Of course." Draco lifted his eyebrows, "But no. This is more a matter concerning those wretched Hufflepuffs."

"What about them?"

"Don't ask me what it is, but there's something very funny about them recently."

Blaise laughed darkly, "What? You want to tell the Carrows we've got funny Hufflepuffs on our hands?"

"It's more than that!" Draco fumed, smacking the cards down in a whuff.

Blaise stood up, fists clenched.

"Oi!" Draco shrieked, "I'm sorry, alright?"

Blaise snorted, unimpressed.

"It's Macmillan," Draco continued, straightening his tie.

Yori's ears perked up. She nervously flicked a page in her book.

"That Hufflepuff prick?"

"In History of Magic. Over the past few days. He's given me this- this look."

"A look?"

"I told you it's just funny business. I've seen him twice now talk to Weasley."

"You saying he's in the-"

"There have been other incidents involving some of those other scum," Draco muttered as he rested his feet on top of the slain stack of cards, "honestly, it's like they've forgotten that Hufflepuff is nothing but a piss-poor excuse for a house. Absolutely steeped in mudbloods according to my father."

Draco shook his head, "I can't wait for a few more deaths in the paper. Some dead mummies and daddies will help them remember their place at Hogwarts."

"The bastards," Blaise added, "You looking to do some midnight work tonight?"

Before Draco could answer, Yori slammed her book shut.

"Wait! Is Draco back?" Yori asked in a loud voice, getting up from her chair.

"I thought I heard you! Hey, you're not busy are you?" Yori asked excitedly, grabbing onto his arm.

"Well, not-"

"The band we were going to hire fell through and the committee is extremely desperate to find someone," Yori wailed.

"They are, are they?" Draco said, laughing as he rolled his tongue in his cheek, "you haven't heard of a little band called The Warlock's Hairy Heart, have you?"

"Oh- my- GOODNESS!" Yori shrieked delightedly, "Don't you dare tell me-"

Draco put a finger to her lips, "I've got this covered. Let me just send a quick owl to my father. He's best friends with their manager."

As he sauntered off, Yori smiled. She hopped back into her chair to finish the eighth chapter of the carefully concealed book _Witches and Bitches: Girls Who Get What They Want._

* * *

"Stromsbee, are you in or out?"

"Ernie, I've already told you, Quidditch tryouts are next Saturday and-"

"Stromsbee, you're wasting my time. Maybe you'll figure out that you were wasting yours when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the sitting Headmaster."

"Laying it on a bit thick now?" the seventh-year Hufflepuff replied as he pushed Ernie back.

"Ernie!" Ginny whispered, appearing behind him in the corridor, "people are beginning to talk. Are you mental? You can't possibly be trying to recruit out here in the open now?"

"Well how else can I get to all the ruddy bastards trying to avoid me?"

"I'm also a pure-blood," Stromsbee pointed out.

"Oh, shove off, Stromsbee!" Ginny hissed.

Terrified, the seventh-year backed away, fleeing behind a corridor.

"Ginny!" Ernie roared, turning on her.

"What? Everyone knows Stromsbee's an absolute bugger. Are you sure you want to recruit? Maybe we could ask Damian."

"I am the Hufflepuff LAISON!" Ernie said in a strangled, frustrated tone.

"You're also fantastically unsubtle. I have to go before people notice us together, but please, Ernie, find a few sensible people within the next four days, will you?"

Ginny walked away, leaving Ernie standing in the middle of the corridor.

"I'm- I'm the Hufflepuff laison," he quietly repeated to himself.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. The halls were roaring with excited students followed by a chorus of moans from those who could not attend and those who were appalled by such a discriminatory event within Hogwarts.

As the last rays of weak winter sunlight set over the campus, the empty office of Professor Alecto clicked open softly.

A black blur sprinted through, hiding under the desk.

The small black cat leapt onto the wooden chair behind the desk. It sniffed at the locked drawers.

Transforming back into her human form, Yori quietly performed a spell to detect any presence of anti-intruder charms. Nothing stirred.

Hearing only the beating of her heart in her ears, Yori whispered, "_Alohamora._"

The drawers unlocked effortlessly.

Nimbly, Yori pulled the drawers open, revealing a large collection of files. So far, the bits of information she had received over the past few weeks were proving correct. From what she had overheard from Draco, these would be the cases of all students of questionable blood and suspicious activity.

Skimming through the files, she paused. Her fingers hovered over that had been labeled: "Kimura, Yori".

Yori held her breath, lifting the file from the rest. As she read the contents, she grew pale.

"Found you."

Yori gasped, dropping the file, her form vanishing in a blur of black.

The voice stooped down, looking under the desk.

"Did I scare the kitty cat?"

Growling, Yori transformed back into her human self.

"Atalanta, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"You dropped something," Atalanta whispered, pointing to the fallen file.

Yori bent down, but not before Atalanta gracefully swooped it up.

"Suspicious person number twenty," Atalanta read, chuckling, "Yori Kimura. Seventh-year. Slytherin affiliation. Blood status: unknown."

"I was just looking through to-"

"Family," Atalanta continued, "includes father Kesuke Kimura. Age: fifty-two. Blood status: unknown, and sister Miki Kimura. Age: twenty-nine. Blood status: unknown."

"Atalanta! I would like to have that back now!"

Yori felt a tingle run through her spine. There was something definitely off about her friend.

"Though official records state that Yori was raised without kin beyond one- a now deceased grandmother- the recent capture and torture of Kesuke and Miki has led to further investigation. Both father and sister were part of a extended campaign against Ministry officials in charge of the processing of non-pure wizards and witches."

"What are you doing?" Yori screamed, trying to snatch the file away.

"Father and sister were apprehended following the recent bombing and subsequent deaths of three contracted Mudblood internment officers."

Yori, her face ashen, her eyes glassy, stared at Atalanta.

Atalanta cocked her head, "That one made the papers."

Yori looked down at her shaking hands, "An owl was sent from my grandmother a week ago. She thought they had been killed straight off but found out later that it was not the case," her throat was becoming constricted, "my grandmother knew it was only going to be a matter of time before the Imperius Curse made my father and sister reveal everything. She told she loved me and to run away immediately."

"That was awful sweet of your gran. She's plenty clever, too. Knew she would be getting a visit."

"Atalanta, you're scaring me and-"

"'We are all targets'. That's what you said at the meeting, right? Tell me, is that what your grandmother wrote to you?"

"Stop it."

"And you didn't even listen. You stayed to help your friends," Atalanta said, stepping closer.

"Atalanta?" Yori squeaked, stepping backwards.

"Did you wonder why no one was coming after you? Why the Carrows hadn't tracked you down yet?"

Yori made a desperate grab for the file, but Atalanta suddenly seized her by the throat.

"I wrote that report today, Yori! I've been keeping it from Professors Amycus and Alecto!"

Atalanta propelled Yori. The girl's back connected with the desk and she cried out, crumpling onto the ground.

"This whole time, Atalanta!" Yori gasped.

"Of course this whole time!"

"How long have you known about my father and sister?" Yori choked out, tears streaming down her face.

"Shush, now," Atalanta crooned, squatting down and tucking Yori's short hair behind her ear, "You see, Yori, I've always been looking out for you. In the beginning, you were simply going to take the fall."

"What?"

"Come on now. You don't think I can't convince everyone that Yori, our great spymaster from Slytherin, was actually a sneaky little traitor?"

Atalanta whipped out her wand and without warning, drove it into Yori's thigh.

"_Incendio!"_

Yori screamed as if stabbed by a white-hot poker. She shivered, her body racked by fear and sweat. Yori closed her eyes and strained.

"Huh. Too weak to transform?"

"Wh-what's going to happen," Yori breathed, "to my family?"

"Right. Well, as I said, at first bringing you into the crew was just for the brilliant scapegoat maneuver, but _now_, there's a whole host of possibilities we can pursue. If you don't want your father and sister to suffer more, you're going to have to work a little for it."

"That's blackmail."

"It is the Dark Lord's wishes!" Atalanta answered sharply, standing up again.

"Now, look here," Atalanta said, smoothing her blouse, "You have been almost a sister to me, you know. I could have told Draco and all of them about you, but figured they would be too doltish and would see to your immediate suffering. Even when I was personally summoned before the Dark Lord after the identity of the Snatcher murderers were revealed, even when they wanted you as well as your father and sister killed, I spared your life."

What Atalanta was saying confused Yori. She stared at her as if watching a dog who had learned to speak. This was very serious.

"You- you stood before-"

"Oh yes," Atalanta said, nodding her head proudly, "it was a privilege far beyond my humble station. And he was extremely interested in the deal I put before him."

Yori could hardly breathe, "What did you do?"

"I told him you were very gifted and that perhaps it could be put to use. There's no other way to put it, really. You will track down Harry Potter within three months or your family will die."

Yori could only stare at her friend. Atalanta, the girl she thought she knew. But now, all at once, everything had changed. Voldemort's deadly fingers were wrapping around the people she cared about. There was no other answer, she would have to obey.

Yori bowed her head in agreement.

"Good choice, the only one, really. Knew you'd see my way eventually."

Yori wept bitterly.

"Wotcher, you can't be making too big a mess, now. There's still a ball to get to," Atalanta commanded, lifting Yori up, "Don't want to ruin the big reveal for everyone!"

"Big reveal?" Yori gulped.

* * *

"We can't bow down any longer!" Neville shouted, raising his fist.

"Right, this is about our school, our friends, and our families," Ernie continued.

A girl towards the back raised her hand.

"Leilani?" Luna said, "Do you have a question?"

"Right," the stocky, freckled girl replied, "What I want to know is why we're all the way out here in the Shrieking Shack for?"

"Is it too cold? I believe I saw a fireplace we could sweep out," Luna offered, pointing to a mouldering fireplace, the mantle sagged and crooked.

"Why couldn't we just meet in our common rooms? All the disgusting pure-blood types went to that ball tonight," said an extremely tall fifth year with large ears.

"Thank you!" Ernie replied.

"We're all targets," Neville blurted out, silencing the large crowd that had gathered, "And- and- none of us are safe anymore but look around you. Turn to your friends who showed up tonight."

Some heads swiveled left and right. It was a mixed crowd of about fifty students. By any standards, it was an impressive turnout. Luna lightly stroked Neville's arm. Neville gently took her hand and rubbed his thumb.

"Look and see how many people are here from all of the houses," Neville continued, "See, when it's just a few of us in Gryffindor," he looked to Luna, "or-or Ravenclaw-"

"Or Hufflepuff."

"Yes, Ernie. What I'm getting at is that now we know that none of us are alone."

A girl sitting cramped on a dusty couch stood up, "Could I pass around a sign-up sheet?"

"I don't know how I feel about putting my name down anywhere," The extremely tall fifth-year retorted.

"I think it's a lovely idea for those who wish," interrupted Luna, "if nothing else, it gives one a sense of belonging."

"Right," Neville said, wagging his finger, "Belonging! We are Dumbledore's Army and we belong to each other and to Hogwarts!"

A small cheer erupted.

"And- and down with the Carrows!"

A thunderous rounds of whoops and cheers. Leilani stood on her chair.

"And up with Neville Longbottom!" she shouted.

The cheers grew startlingly louder. Neville blushed profusely, turning to Luna, who was clapping for him.

"Great job," she mouthed.

After the larger group meeting, Neville had the idea to break it into four smaller groups based on interests: coordination, surveillance, recruitment and defense. The room buzzed with voices. Neville and Luna walked around, often stopping to encourage a quieter voice or weigh in their own opinion.

"There are plenty of ways we can communicate to one another," Luna suggested to the surveillance group, "in fact, my father was working on a means to attach messages to Wrackspurts but it is still in its developing stages, of course."

Eventually, students began to depart in small groups. Ernie was eagerly speaking with a third-year from Hufflepuff. Neville wrapped Seamus Finnegan in a bear hug, who had mentioned how well things had gone. Luna smiled and approached Neville.

"I believe I found something that requires your immediate attention upstairs," Luna whispered.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it seems like an infestation of Nargles."

Neville's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, then, let's see to those together, shall we?"

The door to the bedroom upstairs was closed and locked. Luna's and Neville's mouths locked immediately. They kissed intensely, Luna moaning softly under her breath.

"It went well, right?" Neville asked, his thumbs frantically seeing to the buttons on his shirt.

Luna rolled his shirt off of him as he kissed her neck, his hands already under her shirt and unhooking her bra.

"It was quite the turn-out, really."

"_This _is the only turn-out I care about," Neville replied, nuzzling her generous breasts with his lips and face.

Luna kicked off her shoes and flung her arms around his bare shoulders, her legs around his middle. She kissed him passionately as Neville unbuckled his belt and jerked down his pants awkwardly, ramming his shin into the bed post.

"That didn't hurt did it?"

"Did what hurt?"

Luna laughed as Neville dropped her onto the bed. He slid off the remainder of his clothes at a speed that would have certainly earned him the gold medal had it been an official competition.

Luna giggled and slid down her plaid skirt, leaving only her nylons and panties.

"May I?" Neville asked, gripping the top of her tights with his teeth, rolling the rest of it down with his hands.

Flinging the nylon away, Neville excitedly buried his face between her flushed thighs. He nosed her pink lace panties curiously, kissing her thighs from time to time. She closed her eyes, her fingers softly playing with her nipples.

"You're taking all the best jobs, here," Neville whispered, raising his lips to meet her sweet breasts.

She moaned low and he worked on her large and supple bounty, palming them and stroking tenderly. Luna raised her pelvis and removed her panties.

As they kissed, Neville, eagerly erect, entered her. They shared a blissful moan. Neville respected Luna's choice of an open relationship, but confided in her that she was his only partner. As Neville slid in and out of her, Luna smiled fondly.

They had been each other's first and the mere thought of the hours they had spent alone last summer could send her almost to orgasm.

Neville continued to kiss her neck hungrily. Luna, suddenly, spun him around so that his back was on the bed and she was on top. Coyly, Luna reached behind and teased his testicles, which sent Neville sputtering. She pumped her ass slowly, grinding up and down along his shaft.

"Luna," Neville moaned, holding onto her plentiful hips.

Luna gasped in a high voice. Her eyes fluttered. She began to work faster, her eyes clenched shut, her mouth open.

The two breathed rapidly in unison. Luna's wet hole was filled to her delight and with each deep penetration, she was coming closer and closer. She panted hotly, bending over and grabbing Neville's hair tightly in her grip.

"Neville, Neville, Neville, please don't let me go," she whispered feverishly into his ear.

The moment Luna hit orgasm, a long piercing cry came from downstairs. Stunned, the two looked at each other. Luna instinctively grabbed her wand and pointed down at her clothes.

"_Vestorarte!" _

Flying like birds, her clothes slid up and onto her in mere moments. Luna looked at Neville, who had stopped buttoning his shirt, his eyes transfixed.

"Neville, what's wrong?"

Her shoulders were roughly seized by two giant hands.

"NO!" Neville shouted.

Luna looked up and nearly fainted.

"I see I've interrupted a very special moment," Fenrir said in a low and menacing voice.


	9. A Curious End to the Night

Fenrir Greyback gripped Luna tightly around the shoulders. He plucked her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

"YOU STEP AWAY FROM HER OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Neville screamed after him, running.

Neville ran into the living room. He paused. Three Deatheaters stood before him.

"_Confringo!" _Neville yelled hoarsely.

A large blast emanated from his wand, knocking one of the Deatheaters over a table.

The front door burst open. Seamus Finnegan ran inside.

"_Relashio!" _Seamus yelled as he tried to shoot the second Deatheater, but missed.

Outside, Neville could hear other curses being sent back and forth. It had been a trap. Someone had known.

A Deatheater close to Neville sent a blazing jet of heat, but Neville blocked it with a Defensive spell.

"Oi! Neville!" Ernie shouted from outside.

Neville turned around. Fenrir was gone. He could hear Luna's screams from out in the front yard.

Neville picked up a broken leg of a dusty table.

"Right."

A Deatheater attempted to block him, but he swung the leg like a bat. It connected with a crack. Neville ran over the crumpled heap.

Outside, a small cluster of older boys and girls had been pushed into a tight circle. All of their wands were drawn at six Deatheaters and Fenrir, who held the struggling Luna.

"What are you doing with her?" Neville shouted, knocking a Deatheater over with a binding curse.

"AHHHHH!" Luna howled, writhing.

The fighting stopped at the terrible noise. Fenrir had his wand pressed into Luna's neck, her head rolling. She had been knocked unconscious.

"You want to see what happens if any of you so much as _thinks_ another spell?" Fenrir growled.

Fenrir looked up at Neville, "I know this pains you, boy, but maybe this will teach the lot of you. Maybe you'll learn what happens to those who cross paths with the Dark Lord."

Fenrir ran his hands up Luna's thighs, "I think this one deserves a bit of teachin'. Don't you agree, Longbottom?"

"DON'T YOU-"

"Longbottom?" a clear, high voice asked.

A slim figure with long, black curling hair stepped out of the shadows of the nearby trees. Bellatrix Lestrange's languid shape was hit by moonlight, though her eyes were hidden in shadows.

"If it isn't wee, wittle Wongbottom! What's that in your hand? Is that the leg of a table?

Neville raised his wand.

"Let Luna go...or I will kill you."

Bellatrix ripped out a gleeful laugh, clapping her spindly hands. The Deatheaters that stood with wands pointed at the small group of students chuckled.

"You? YOU! Kill me?"

Neville slowly walked down the front steps. The Deatheaters moved their wands towards him.

"I'm not afraid, you know. You will let Luna go," Neville said clearly.

Bellatrix turned to Luna for a moment, taking in her slumped form.

"Well now, I recognize this one. It's the little tart from the Department of Mysteries."

Bellatrix pushed back a blonde lock of hair from Luna's face.

"Oh and she's just gorgeous!"

The dark woman eyed Neville saucily.

"Now don't tell me you're not having a go with this one? Oh, I can see it in your eyes, that weak, pathetic adoration," Bellatrix stroked Luna's face, "Ooh, and I bet it would just devastate you if we were to pluck out an eye or gouge a scar right across that pretty cheek!"

"ERRRRRAHHHH!"

Neville ran at full tilt, like a possessed locomotive.

"_Crucio!"_ Neville roared.

Bellatrix laughed wildly as she dodged the curse.

"Good!" she cackled, "A spell Little Longbottom knows well!"

"_CRUCIO!"_ Neville screamed in a primal voice, eyes wild.

A blast from another Deatheater hit the back of his leg but he could not feel it.

"_CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"_

Bellatrix snorted as she easily rebounded each curse.

Neville looked at his table leg. Raising it high in the air, he chucked it with a heavy grunt.

"_Incendio!" _Bellatrix cried, causing the leg to smother into ash mid-trajectory.

The other students burst into offensive spells. Seamus and Ernie worked back to back, sending volleys of spells. Seamus was adept at the Jelly-Legs Jinx. Ernie made for a good aim with distant shots, singing the ear of a Deatheater who had pinned down a Ravenclaw girl.

In the melee, Neville surged towards Fenrir. He could not curse him, though, out of fear of hitting Luna. But when the gigantic man raised his wand, Neville applied an old standby.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The wand popped out of Fenrir's hands. Before Neville could comprehend that it had actually worked, Fenrir swung out his arm like a hammer, smashing Neville in the nose and throwing him backwards.

"_Crucio!"_ Bellatrix yelled behind Neville.

In the fracas, Neville could hear Seamus screaming, writhing on the ground.

Neville pounced up. Bellatrix twirled around to him.

"_Diffindo!"_ Neville yelled.

"ARGH!" Bellatrix howled, clutching a bleeding hand.

She turned to him, "You miserable bastard of lunatics! _Sectumsempra!"_

Swords ripped Neville's flesh open. He fell to the ground, grasping at two deep wounds on his arms. The cuts were serious and he rolled in agonizing pain. Things were swirling now, growing fainter. The blood trickled into the grass. Somewhere, a high keening laugh shook the skies.

"The Dark Lord summons us!" Bellatrix cried out.

Neville strained, raising his head. One by one, like candles blown out, the Deatheaters and Bellatrix apparated. Like a faint flame, Fenrir's and Luna's shapes wavered, then disappeared.

The field went quiet and Neville slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Neville was awoken a few minutes later.

"Luna!" he called out.

"She's gone," Seamus answered soberly, stooping before him.

"Where?"

"Sounds like they were going back to Vol- to him," Ernie responded, stepping closer, "I'm sorry, Neville."

Neville sat up, feeling a chilling numbness, as if a limb had been removed but maintained a ghostly, residual presence.

"We have to tell Ginny."

Neville was hoisted up and the small team ambled forward, into the castle. The Ravenclaw, the only girl in the small cluster was a sixth-year named Hadiya. She wore a headscarf and a scratch across her nose.

"We'll find her, Neville," Hadiya reassured Neville, patting him on the back, "we'll make those sick bastards pay for this."

Neville's eyes watered. He wanted to cry but was afraid he'd pass out again. Why had he focused so much attention on Bellatrix? He had allowed himself to be lured by her taunts.

His mistake had cost him the last shining light left lit in the dark castle.

When Ginny had reached them and Neville told her the devestating news, they all trekked into the Gryffindor common room.

A few moments later, Atalanta burst into the room.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked, brushing tears from her face.

"It was Yori!" Atalanta cried, stooping down to Ginny and holding her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny replied, yanking her hands away.

"Yori told them!" Atalanta replied, tears welling in her eyes.

"What?" Neville shouted, standing up, "but we trusted her," he sat back down, holding his face in his hands, "we trusted her, we trusted her."

"Atalanta, how do you know this?" Ginny asked.

"I told you before that I thought something was suspicious about her. Right after you left, Ginny, I overheard her talking to Draco. She told him about our plans. She told him that there was a trap set for all of them down at the Shrieking Shack. I confronted her then-"

Atalanta lifted up her sleeve to reveal a long jagged cut along her arm.

"We only exchanged a few words before we took things outside and fought briefly. I told her that if she had a chance of surviving what hell we would release on her, she better make a run for it."

"What did she do?" Neville asked, arms crossed.

Atalanta snapped her fingers, "Poof! Just like that, she apparates! Now, tell me, who do you think is allowed to apparate now that the Ministry has fallen?"

"She's gone?" Ginny asked, furrowing her brow.

"Yori was a spy and a traitor," Atalanta said with finality, "and we were the fools who fell for it."

"A true Slytherin, through and through," Neville hissed.

Ginny bit her lips, refusing to let a tear fall for her.

* * *

Yori took a ragged breath, steam rising from her lips. It was very cold. She leaned against a tree in the dark and closed her eyes.

Letting out a strangled howl, she turned and hit the tree with her fist.

In the distance, a wolf howled. Was it even safe to apparate? Where could she go? Who would take her in?

Who was left?

* * *

Hadiya had stayed behind with Ginny and Neville. She examined his arms in the flickering firelight of the common room.

"They will be terrible scars, but I believe the healing spell will keep the wounds from re-opening."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered, rubbing Neville's shoulders, "it's nice not to have to take him down to Madame Pomfrey tonight. Don't know what we would say."

"He was brave tonight," Hadiya responded, her olive eyes flitting to Ginny, "I must go now but I will be back tomorrow to check on his progress."

The young woman left.

There was a long silence filled with unimaginable scenarios. Ginny knew Neville could only be consumed with thoughts of where Luna had been taken and what would happen to her.

"Tea?" she asked.

The two sat in silence once more. They gripped their steaming cups. The hot drink seemed to bring Neville back to his senses enough for him to turn to her and say one thing.

"I love her, you know."

"I know, Neville."

* * *

Ginny crawled under her covers. Under the moonlight, for the first time in ages, Ginny opened the locket of Headmistress Moriah.

Almost yelping in surprise, Ginny saw that the headmistress had returned.

"She is safe now," the old woman said, leaning back in her chair with a satisfied smirk.

"She?" Ginny whispered, "what happened to they?"

The old woman put a finger to her lips. That would have to be all for the night. Ginny closed the locket and took a deep breath, her mind a mess.

But Hermione was safe it seemed.

Hermione.

Ginny closed her eyes. Hermione. Hermione's hair which smelled like fresh laundry. Her body which smelled like a warm home and felt like silk. Ginny's hand, running over that smooth skin, biting her sweet peach lips.

Ginny placed a finger on her clitoris and pulsed gently, tenderly as she recalled her beautiful friend. The soft hair like down that covered her sex. The feel of her warm arousal as she explored with fingers. Hermione trying so hard to keep from moaning, biting her lip and squirming.

Hermione bound by the wrists, Ginny holding the other end of the rope. Hermione on her knees, licking up Ginny's hot slit. The way she would let out a long, almost pained moan anytime Ginny pounded her with a dildo, her legs jerking, her fingers pulling at her own hair.

And she knew French. Ginny had learned this once as she had Hermione bent over a table, her legs spread apart as Ginny had been quickly penetrating her with a strap-on. Hermione, out of the moans, began speaking in harried, needful French. That time had ended with them both screaming in the heat of orgasm, Ginny unable to contain her lust for her.

Ginny was wet now, her fingers dipping into her pussy. Her thighs tingled. She panted faster now. Faster.

At Bill and Fluer's wedding. Hermione dominating her in the closet, her eyes looking up as she busied her tongue.

Ginny groaned, opening her mouth wide in silent bliss. Her thighs were wet with her juices, but she did not care. It was enough to forget about Luna, forget about escalating war.

Forget about everything except Hermione.


	10. Restraint and Release

**A/N: Trigger Warning- Chapter contains torture and non-consentual sex**

* * *

Luna's head roared with pain. She opened her eyes but there was only darkness.

Where was she?

She attempted to scratch her nose but something was preventing her. Her wrists were tied down.

This was wrong, very wrong.

Luna fought every urge to scream for help. She knew that would do nothing. She twisted and turned on the table but it was useless. Candles flickered on in a large circle around her. In the wavering light, Bellatrix stepped forward, her black eyes catching the flame.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Sleepyhead, all woken up!"

Bellatrix sharply raised her wand, stroking Luna's face. Luna shivered with fright, unable to speak.

"Oh I took care of your little boyfriend, don't you worry about that," Bellatrix cooed, stroking Luna's sweating neck.

.

"_Ask her about the boy!_" came a disembodied, echoing hiss.

.

"You know where Harry is, don'tcha?" Bellatrix asked, leaning closer.

Luna opened her mouth and bleated a faint, "no."

.

"_She lies!"_

_._

Bellatrix's mouth turned into a snarl. She ripped her wand down Luna's blouse, singing the buttons. Luna howled in terror, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Don't play these games with me," Bellatrix whispered, bending down to Luna's ears, "Little Loony Luna. That's what they call you right?"

"I- I swear- I don't – AHHHH!"

Bellatrix drove her wand into Luna's bare shoulder. It burned as fire, seizing her brain. She panted, her brow drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her forehead.

A frightening scream bounced off the dark walls. It was coming from somewhere close. The voice sounded like an old man. He was sobbing.

"You're not the only one getting the special treatment around here," Bellatrix replied coolly, walking around Luna's bound body.

Luna bit her lip to keep herself from passing out, to control her feelings. The situation had to be assessed. Understanding was always the first step. This principle had guided her since she was a young girl.

Keeping her fear at bay, Luna quickly scanned the room. Though most was lost in the darkness, the candlelight brought some objects into focus. A crest on a tapestry, that seemed important. It looked like a snake wrapped around the coat of arms. That was a good start. Against the opposite wall was a small wardrobe with glass windows. Elegantly etched into one of the panes was a cursive "M".

"I thought the Malfoy Manor only had one dungeon," Luna said in a conversational tone.

"They've five but we only use- wait a minute. You filthy little blood-traitor!"

Bellatrix scowled, slashing diagonally through the air with her wand. A gash tore across Luna's cheek. Luna could feel her head-pounding from the loss of blood. The cut sang with blinding pain.

.

"_Excellent work, Bellatrix. The traitor must learn."_

_._

Spurred on by the praise, Bellatrix stared wild-eyed at Luna. She hastily reached over and unclasped the button and zipper to Luna's pants. Her bony fingers seized either side of Luna's pants and pulled down.

Luna screamed, "No! Stop it ! Stop it, stop it!"

Without a shirt or pants, the air was cold and charged with extreme fear. Luna willed for her wand, wherever it was. Willed for someone, anyone to stop this.

"Mistress Bellatrix!" the thundering voice of Fenrir Greyback called out from the top of the staircase, "you're wanted with Ollivander. Seems he requires some incentive."

Ollivander, Luna thought. He must have been the man screaming in the other room. A tear fell down her face as she thought of the gentle old man being kidnapped and tortured. What need did they have for the thoughtful wandmaker?

Fenrir paused at the last step of the staircase. He looked at Luna, his face cracking into a malicious smile.

"Well what's going on here?"

"This impossible little slut has been doing some mouthing off. Thought I would see that it didn't happen again," Bellatrix said, planting her hands on her hips, "Do you have any other news?"

Fenrir looked back and forth between the two women.

"Well if the Dark Lord needs you in the other dungeon then I-"

"Can go off and handle that worm yourself before I am ready to deal with him," Bellatrix finished, rolling her eyes.

"Listen!" Fenrir roared, stepping forward and seizing Bellatrix by the arms, picking her up like a ragdoll "I don't think you get me here. How about you let me handle the girl and I can forget about you and Lucius?"

Bellatrix hissed, kneeing Fenrir in the groin. As he released her and fell to his knees, she grabbed his head with both her hands and raked her nails deep into his face. He cried out in agony but she only dug further into his flesh.

"How dare you touch me, you wretched dog! I will scalp the fur off your back and throw your carcass to the crows if you ever try such insolence again!"

As he lay huddled on the ground, Bellatrix took out her wand threateningly.

"Get out, you MONGREL!"

Panting with effort, Fenrir stood up on shaky feet and made a run for the dungeon door at the top of the stairs. The door swung open then closed with a heavy thud.

Like a serpent returned to her mouse, Bellatrix fixed her gaze upon the stripped Luna.

"But this won't do at all," the demented woman hissed, using a spell that made all of Luna's clothes vanish.

"Please don't , please don't, please don't," Luna sobbed, tears running down her face, "We were just trying to protect Hogwarts! We even had a Slytherin!"

"A Slytherin!" Bellatrix crowed, eyeing Luna's naked body with contempt, "You talking about that dyke-y seventh year! The traitor?"

"Traitor?"

Bellatrix spat on the ground. She pointed her wand at Luna's nose, "No more questions!"

"Please, just don't-"

"Don't what you waste of a girl?" Bellatrix cried out, wrapping her wrist around Luna's long pale hair and yanking hard.

Luna strained not to cry out. Anything but show the pain. That's what Bellatrix was looking for.

"What's wrong? I would almost peg you as a Gryffindor with your stupid idea of pride."

Bellatrix laughed wildly as she casually flicked her wand, binding Luna's feet, spread apart. There was hunger in her eyes.

"Sissy!" Bellatrix yelled suddenly, turning around to the dungeon door.

There was a long silence. Slowly, the door creaked open. A narrow slit of light beamed down but was quickly choked off. There was a sound of light footsteps.

"She's all ready for you, Sissy. Look at her, isn't she pretty?" Bellatrix whispered hotly.

The willowy woman brought her pale fingers to her red mouth.

"Bellatrix. Who is this?"

"A little present. She's no good to us. Thought I would give you a little something to play with before we did off with her."

Luna almost gasped but Narcissa interrupted, "No. No. That won't be necessary."

The beautiful, though aged woman stepped forward.

"Oh, she is quite lovely."

"Touch her, Sissy. I know you want it. I know how you miss the touch after-"

"That's enough, Bellatrix," Narcissa said as looked at Luna in the eyes, "thank you. I will have her moved soon."

Bellatrix smiled widely, pleased with herself.

"I knew she would be to your liking. I will leave the two of you. There's an impertinent prick in the next cell," Bellatrix said, heady with joy, drawing her wand and racing up the staircase. The door slammed closed.

Luna held in her breath, her cheeks burning with the humiliation of Narcissa Malfoy gazing at her exposed body. She had only seen Malfoy's mother once before. This was not the circumstance under which she wanted to see her a second time.

"Please," Luna whispered, her eyes stinging with tears.

Narcissa put a finger to her lips. She wore a satin black robe and untied it gracefully with her other hand, letting it drop to the floor, revealing herself.

"I'm sorry. I have tried so hard for so many years but I just can never seem to stop wanting...I used to... with another woman, but then..."

There was another silence as the tears ran down Luna's cheeks. This was truly the deepest pit of hell.

"I only ask that you forgive me," Narcissa whispered faintly.

Luna cried the entire time. She thought of Neville as Narcissa's hands slowly palmed her ample breasts. How could she ever speak of this degradation, this ultimate crime? How could she ever look at herself again? When Narcissa pried her open with her tongue, she felt a deep shame in her arousal, in her wetness. It furthered the violation, as if her own body was turned against her. The woman moaned, closing her eyes. Her fingers crept inside of Luna, one by one until she had a full hand. The feeling of fullness made Luna shudder bitterly with pleasure and sorrow. She struggled, biting her tongue lest a single moan be released.

Narcissa eventually mounted her and rubbed her wet cunt against Luna's until she came to a conclusion, moaning hoarsely.

Luna was numb, her shoulders shaking involuntarily, her thighs aching. Her palms bled from her own nails stabbing herself out of fear. Her mouth was thick from thirst.

As Narcissa clothed herself, she took out her wand and in a circular motion, released the bindings that held Luna by the wrists and ankles. In a rush of warmth, Luna was clothed even more than before in a sweater and pants with sturdy boots.

The woman, with a fragile and lost look in her eyes, stared at Luna for a long moment. Wordlessly, she turned on her heel and fled up the stairs.

Nothing happened. The minutes ticked by as Luna sat up, motionless, her blue orb-like eyes distant. She looked up and caught her reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall. That did it. The full realization rushed into her, the word burning her soul and body. Rape. Luna buried her face in her hands and wept with an ache no one could comfort.

* * *

The pale sun rose early. The light streamed through a crack in the stable roof, calling to Yori. She awoke in a nest of straw in a farm just outside a Muggle village.

The Slytherin sat up and stretched, twisting her back from side to side. She ran both hands through her short hair to shake out the straw. It kicked up dust and made her sneeze.

Yori immediately clapped her hand to her mouth, leaning over the side of the attic of the stable to look down below. Only an old horse and a handful of pigs. No Muggles yet.

Standing up to her full height, she apparated into the nearby field. Her boots were now wet with dew but it did not matter at the moment. Beyond the green hills was the orange sunrise. The bright light threw long shadows. Chickens clucked in the coop.

Watching the dawning sun crest over the hills, Yori thought to herself. How dare the sun still rise with Voldemort in power, her friends believing she had betrayed them and her former best friend prime to bring down Dumbledore's Army. How dare there be a new day with her father and sister still held hostage until she found Harry Potter within ten weeks.

Taking a note from her pocket, the Slytherin re-read the contents. Each word of the document had been memorized, each sentence a lullaby that brought sleep in the coldest nights. With care, she folded the paper and put it back in her pocket.

In that moment, a raven flew over. He was bound in her direction.

"Wait up," she whispered.

She transformed, streaking forward through the tall grasses.


	11. The Mirror of Mercurio

"_And welcome back to another Potterwatch_!"

Parvati Patil was holding a small radio in the Gryffindor common room, the dial turned low. Her and Lavender Brown had their heads pressed against each other as they sat on the couch.

"Turn it down! Someone might hear!" Lavender whispered, swiveling her head nervously, her fingers working a ring on and off her finger.

"Just let them," Parvarti responded, "I'm trying to listen."

Lee Jordan continued,_ "We apologize for being off the air for a short while there. Chief Death Eater and his pals have been eager to get our autographs and you know how hard it is to turn the fans away!_"

"_Say, River," _said the familiar voice of Fred Weasley_, "have you had a chance to peak the latest copy of 'The Daily Prophet'? There's a particularly hard-hitting piece on crocheting wand cozies and keeping your doors unlocked in case You-Know-Who wants to drop in for tea."_

Parvati cupped a laugh behind her hand.

* * *

The Transfiguration classroom door swung open in the middle of an introductory course for first years. Students sunk in their chairs. Professor McGonagall turned sternly to face Professor Alecto, who held a clipboard and quill in her clawed nails.

Names were produced and Professor McGonagall shook her head to each one, her thin lips drawn tight, her wand clenched hard in her pale hands.

Given no satisfactory response, Alecto glared suspiciously at the professor. McGonagall stared back, her eyes the color of flint. Alecto turned with a huff and swept out of the classroom.

Breathing a sigh, Professor McGonagall tapped her wand. Three spider ferns set on a wardrobe in the back of the room returned to their original state of trembling first year students.

* * *

"_I haven't picked up that issue, Rapier," _Lee Jordan responded_, "But there are reports- that is, to say, _unreported _reports- on another round of Snatcher murders, this time, in the hinterlands of Keswick."_

"_Now as our fine viewers may recall from our previous episode on constant vigilance," _said Fred_, "We mentioned that safety is best but none of us here at Potterwatch would say no to a well-aimed blasting curse."_

Two second year girls, twins from Hufflepuff, were talking quietly to each other as they walked through the corridor.

From around the corner swung the Junior Deputies, Malfoy at the head. He looked down his pointy nose and turned to Crabbe, whispering something. As the group drew near to them, Malfoy pounced forward with a sharp growl.

One of the twins gasped, dropping her books. The group of Slytherins laughed and walked away, their roars bouncing off the stone walls.

The other sister bent down to pick up the books as the first sat on the ground, fighting back tears and failing. A pile of wrinkled envelopes had spilled out of one of the books and onto the floor.

It had been weeks since they received an owl from home.

"_A sharp point there, Rapier."_

"_Ah, I see what you did there."_

"_And before we close for tonight, there is an unfortunately long list this week of those we must remember."_

* * *

"Dean Thomas," Amycus growled over his clipboard in Ancient Runes.

Ginny slid down her chair, folding her arms on the desk and laying her face down.

"I will repeat, do any of you know of a sixth-year by the name Thomas?"

There was silence. Ginny bit her lip, willing for this moment to end. Everyone knew that Dean Thomas had fled with a small band of others a few nights past. The rounding up had begun at Hogwarts. Runaways were inevitable.

"I see," Amycus said at last, striking Dean's name out on his clipboard, "so be it, Mr. Thomas. And let it be known to the rest of you lot that there will be severe penalties to those who decide not to report to the Ministry."

Ginny turned toward the window. The sky was a bleak gray, stretched as far as the dark forests that lay outside the boundaries of Hogwarts.

Somewhere beyond those trees, Ginny thought, was Hermione, Harry and her brother.

By Merlin's sweaty testicles, she prayed that they would not be found.

* * *

"_That list included Muggles as well as Wizards, a new feature we have added to the show. As Royal noted in a previous Potterwatch, every life is important and worth fighting for, friends," _Lee Jordan noted somberly.

"_That does it for this time. Our next password is 'Prongs'. Have faith. Keep safe. And support Harry Potter!"_

* * *

"_Confringo!"_ Ginny cursed, swishing her wand with heated ferocity.

The blast hit a dummy, rocketing it backwards. Flames licked the shoulders, the head scorched.

"Fine job, Ginny!" Neville said, clapping his hands on her shoulders.

Dumbledore's Army had grown considerably over the past weeks. As students had been removed from classes, it had shaken Hogwarts considerably. Those who were afraid to stand up to the Carrows were now taking shots at remarkably similar facsimiles set up for practice in the Room of Requirement.

Hadiya, the sixth-year from Ravenclaw, charged her target then with a fencer's lunge. She cried, "_Expulso!"_

Her mannequin exploded, large sizzling pieces whizzing across the stone ground.

There was a chorus of applause, especially from the Ravenclaws in the room. She smiled, looking over at Ginny, who nodded her head in approval.

"Neville, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked as the two walked around the training room during a segment involving partners practicing the disarming spell.

"We're going to do the best we can. NICE ONE DAMIAN!" Neville screamed, giving a big thumbs up to the shy Hufflepuff he had wrangled into the D.A.

Damian stared wide-eyed, his face a deep red. He forgot to defend himself and Colin Creevy took his chance to knock the wand out of his grasp. Damian grimaced, scurrying for his rolling wand.

"How do we even know what that is anymore? Yori betrayed us. She's the reason why Luna's been taken. What else could the Carrows and the Deatheaters know?"

Ginny's wand spun out of her hand.

"Oi! Wotcher!" Atalanta yelled from across the room, waving her hand.

"They want us to quit, they're looking for us to stop now that they're ahead. But they're killing children now, Ginny. They're murdering Muggles and Mudbloods like it means nothing. But they're wrong," Neville said softly, stopping Ginny and looking at her.

Ginny looked back at him and for the first time really saw him. There was a violet bruise across his forehead and a red graze on his cheek. But his eyes were clear and determined. He had fought like hell for Luna, just like he fought for Dumbledore's Army.

Wordlessly, Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulder. He took her in his large arms and squeezed her.

"Thanks," she said.

* * *

"We're almost there!"

"We better bloody be."

Ginny had Atalanta by the wrist, guiding her to the final staircase before the Ravenclaw tower. The redhead had been here before with other women, but never her. Gesturing for silence, Ginny parted the leaves of the potted plant in the corridor and whispered to the statue of Archibald the Forgotten.

There was a soft click in a corridor off the side. A small passageway had appeared and the two ducked under, emerging in the small erotic library that had made Hermione's heart swoon.

Hermione, Ginny thought wistfully, subconsciously rubbing her necklace.

"This is wicked, Gin," Atalanta said, turning to her and brushing her lips against the pale girl's neck.

"There's something in here I haven't shown anyone else," Ginny responded.

There was a golden statuette of Lady Elsa, a nearly mythical witch known in legends for her stunning beauty (though later suspected of masterfully dangerous love potions). Ginny turned the statuette slowly, sliding a bookshelf behind another, revealing a softly lit passageway.

"After you," Ginny whispered.

Atalanta stepped forward into the passageway.

"What is this?" She asked in awe.

The passage was lined with mirrors. The mirrors, however, wavered slightly like silk.

"Go ahead," encouraged Ginny, "touch it."

Atalanta brought out a hesitant finger. Drawing it near to the curious mirror, it slipped through like smoke.

"These are Mercurio's Mirrors!" Atalanta said, stepping backwards.

"So you've heard of them?" Ginny asked.

"Do you know how rare these are? Do you have any idea-"

"How wonderful you look?" Ginny asked with a smile, pointing back to the mirror.

Atalanta turned around.

"Bloody hell."

In the mirror, Atalanta stared back at her with surprised eyes, her lips parted. Her appearance, however, had changed.

She wore a golden evening gown that flowed down her long body. It draped down elegantly, cut low down her chest and back. Her curls were pulled up by a sparkling headband.

"Is that me?"

"It is if you want it to be," Ginny said quietly, her fingers running down Atalanta's bare back, "All you have to do is go through the mirror."

"And what about you?" Atalanta said, crossing her arms and looking playfully behind Ginny.

Ginny spun around and got a glimpse of her new self in the mirror.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Ginny's image had been stripped down to a glimmering green sequined bikini, her eyes hidden behind an emerald mask. On top of her red mane was a large headpiece with gigantic feathers.

"Someone not into the Carnival spirit?"

Ginny's sparkling self lifted up a rude gesture.

"Oh," Ginny said, pointing to Atalanta's mirror, "I think we found a winner."

In the mirror, Atalanta wore a short lavender skirt with a cream bandeau. Her high heels accentuated her graceful legs. Atalanta's curls were relaxed and hung loosely on her shoulders.

"I'm sexy as fuck!" Atalanta remarked, stepping inside the mirror and twirling around in her outfit.

She lifted up her skirt, underneath she wore heavily ruffled boyshorts. It turned Ginny on to see Atalanta's smooth curves hidden just beneath the lace.

"And what about you?" Atalanta asked in the Mercurio Mirror, twirling a strand of hair.

Confidently, Ginny walked into the mirror, her form changing as it slid through.

"Just the usual. Student stuff, nothing crazy."

Ginny had on a black plaid skirt with a black cardigan on top, a pinstriped bra exposing her freckled cleavage. White tights ran the length of her legs. She flipped her long hair behind her back.

"Is there a problem?" Ginny asked, biting her lip mischievously.

"Got me," Atalanta responded in a husky voice.

They kissed hard, wrapped in each other's arms. Ginny ran her hands down Atalanta's bare shoulders and arms. She grabbed her firm butt and Atalanta gasped.

"You're a rough one," Atalanta whispered, pushing Ginny back with her kisses down her cheek and neck.

"Watch it!" Ginny cried as the two stumbled and fell through the mirror and into the mirror on the opposite side of the passageway.

A layer had been removed on both of them. Atalanta was down to her bandeau, boyshorts and heels. Ginny had her tights and push-up bra.

"Whoops," Atalanta said, sitting on top of Ginny, who was splayed on the ground.

They locked again in a kiss, their tongues hot. Atalanta started to grind slowly on top of Ginny. The redhead reached up and felt Atalanta's breasts under her top. The nipples were stimulated and felt nice in her hands.

"Hey Atalanta," Ginny whispered.

"What?"

"Wotcher."

Ginny brought out her wand and whipped out a quick spell.

Atalanta hands suddenly came together as she was plucked off the ground, her almost nude body dangling.

"Ginny Weasley!"

"Yes?" Ginny said as she stood up from the ground, her hands coming out to massage Atalanta's ass which was now in perfect position. The massaging felt nice and Atalanta was momentarily disoriented.

Ginny purred and ran her hand along Atalanta's slit through the fabric. The feel of the lace against her clitoris and pussy felt sensuous, Atalanta thought wistfully. She moaned as she was dangled.

Ginny cooed to herself as she slowly unrolled Atalanta's panties off her supple skin. Picking up her wand once more, she smacked it once. Restraints sprang out to bind Atalanta's ankles so that she was completely suspended. The wand turned into a wooden paddle.

"Now, Ginny."

Ginny rubbed the paddle back and forth against Atalanta's soft bottom.

"I'm busy, love."

With that, Ginny cracked the paddle smartly across Atalanta's bottom.

"Oh!" Atalanta cried out, closing her eyes.

"Pain can take," Ginny cracked the paddle again, "some time to adjust to. Put once you get used to it," another smack, "it's quite nice, really."

Atalanta called out with each hit of the paddle. Completely suspended, she could focus her body on the feeling of the sensual pain. She was in Ginny's entire control. Something that seemed as wrong as enjoying pain felt liberating. Atalanta's cunt dripped wet with her arousal.

"Mmm, yes," Ginny said, stopping the paddling for a moment.

Atalanta groaned in bliss as Ginny brought her mouth up to her hot sex, licking up the warm juices. Ginny's tongue was quick and confident. It penetrated Atalanta's hole.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Yes, how does that feel?" Ginny asked, teasing her fingers into Atalanta slowly.

"Ah, ahhh, ahhhh Ginny," Atalanta groaned.

Ginny moved her fingers quickly, sliding in and out of Atalanta. With her other hand, Ginny cupped her own breast, feeling the lace fabric of the bra.

Atalanta was about to hit her peak, her warm womanhood sliding down her trembling thighs. Ginny slid in one finger, then two, then three, all of them pumping in and out. The redhead moaned to herself, it felt so good to fuck the beautiful girl, especially one that was bound so nicely.

"AH!" Atalanta cried out, arching her back, her head tilted up. Her entire body racked with intense spasms of pleasure.

"Oh, yes!" Ginny said as she flicked her wand, letting Atalanta down softly to the ground, laying her out.

Atalanta's chest heaved, her thighs glistening. Ginny removed her white panties, though she kept her tights on. Climbing on top of Atalanta's dazed face, Ginny held the girl's curly hair in a tight grip.

"I'm so wet right now. I need you to lick my cunt," Ginny ordered.

Atalanta brought her hands up and grabbed Ginny by the ass, slapping them roughly. She lifted an eyebrow and ran her tongue over her full lips.

"Look at you, all sexed up. I feel like this present needs to be unwrapped slowly."

"Come on, Atalanta, I need this."

"Is someone begging now?" Atalanta said coyly, her hands palming and massaging Ginny's stimulated bottom.

"You got me so worked up while I was fucking you."

"Oh, girl, just looking at you makes me want to come one more time," Atalanta said as she reached up and kissed Ginny's breasts over her bra.

The touch sent a quiver down Ginny's spine. She needed satisfaction. Now.

"Do I have to tie you up and do this myself?" Ginny growled, rocking her aching pelvis back and forth.

"Right. About that," Atalanta said in a dangerously quiet whisper.

It happened in a flash. Atalanta picked up her wand and shot a spell at Ginny, knocking her to the ground on her stomach. Her hands were bound together above her head. She tried to roll over but Atalanta pinned her down.

"I've heard about you, Ginny. I know how you like your women. I wanted to return the favor."

Atalanta slapped her wand with a hearty smack. A black scarf flowed out like water. In a moment, the scarf was wrapped tightly around Ginny's eyes. Everything was dark.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny asked hotly, squirming under Atalanta's weight.

"Talking gets you nowhere. You should know that."

Another smack of the wand against Atalanta's hands. The girl brought something to Ginny's mouth and she cried out but it was muffled now. A ball gag.

"Really, now, I might just come again," Atalanta whispered with passion, her lip's against Ginny's ears.

Ginny kicked in her tights, making muffled protests.

"Stay down!" Atalanta commanded, her nails pressing Ginny's head down against the carpet.

Reaching behind her, Atalanta ran two fingers up Ginny's slit. It was incredibly wet. Ginny was enjoying this. She wanted more. But why give her that?

Another wand strike and the tall girl held a long feather. Sliding it lazily up Ginny's stocking then brushing it back and forth along the girl's smooth ass cheeks, the redhead beneath her writhed in anticipation.

"Just a little longer, love," Atalanta said tenderly.

Using the usual spell, Atalanta endowed herself with a wonderful cock. She massaged herself in her hands, watching Ginny blindfolded, gagged and bound underneath her. It was almost too much to bear. Bringing her length between Ginny's hot thighs, she rubbed it lightly on the girl's labia.

Ginny shrieked with lust, her moans dampened by the ball gag.

"What a horny whore you are," Atalanta said, her cock now slick with Ginny's wetness.

She peeked a centimeter into Ginny's hole. It felt deliriously wonderful, but she composed herself enough to slide out. Ginny tried to move herself up keep Atalanta inside her and the tall girl smirked. This was fun.

"Someone needs their pussy pleased, don't they?" Atalanta said, smacking Ginny's ass and shaking it firmly.

Ginny nodded. Atalanta ordered her to get on all fours, which Ginny complied with immediately. Atalanta placed her hands on Ginny's hips, her member probing in and out of the girl's entrance lightly. The teasing was unbearable for both of them, Atalanta nearly teetering over the edge.

"Alright, it's about time you take it," Atalanta said.

Atalanta drove herself in forcefully. Ginny let out a sharp groan, fingers grasping the carpet. Atalanta screwed up her eyes in bliss. Penetrating Ginny, her cock sliding in and out with a delicious intensity. Ginny grunted with each pounding.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes," Atalanta moaned deeply.

She filled Ginny's hot center, bringing herself deep inside. It was a rush of passion, Atalanta panting heavily.

Ginny released a long, screaming moan that resounded despite the gag around her red lips. Her cunt contracted with the waves of orgasm. Tilting her head back, Atalanta released herself.

* * *

Under the waning moon that lit the Ravenclaw corridor, Ginny and Atalanta hurried down the staircase.

There was a long stillness. In the distance, a hunting owl's calls echoed. Quietly, the secret viewing room of Archibald the Forgotten slid open.

Hadiya emerged, fastening her headscarf with a sapphire brooch set in bronze. She looked up at the moon for a long time, her body shaking with adrenaline. Her friend, Daniella, had mentioned the wondrous room the previous year just in passing. Tonight, Hadiya overheard it once more. Like a shadow, she had followed Ginny and Atalanta. After the two had entered, she tried to go through the same route, but was directed into the secret viewing room with the two-way mirror and couch.

A sensual shiver caught Hadiya. Without a word, she took long strides up to the Ravenclaw entrance.


End file.
